Afrontando la paternidad
by nachi123
Summary: -Vengo a hablarte de Michi y Logan Jonson- -¿Quienes son ellos?- -Tus hijos-... Ahhh… Así que solo eran mis hijos… Ya va… un momento... ¡¿QUE? *resucitado*
1. ¿¡Que?

AHHHH! escribi una nota de auto muuuuuuuy larga y cuando di guardar no lo hizo!

Solo dire que TDI no me pertenece y ya!

Lo siento chics me enoje

* * *

Me encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de un cyber-café, miraba la puerta de la entrada cada dos minutos para verificar que no había llegado.

Me pase una mano por mi mohicano relajándome, ya me había encontrado con cientos de chicas antes, esta no tenia que ser diferente.

Pero… ¡Ahhh!

No la había visto desde TDWT ¿Cómo quería que me sintiera?

Unos nueve años había pasado, seguramente había cambiado mucho, debía de estar mas madura, bonita y… sexy.

Por un demonio ella siempre había desprendido esa capa de "no me importa nadie salvo a mi misma" Y eso siempre me había llamado la atención de ella.

Seguramente se preguntaran se quien estoy hablando…

Pues de…

No… Mejor les cuento exactamente, como ella me contactó…

Todo fue así.

_Me hallaba durmiendo en mi cama tranquilamente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol me comenzaron a molestar, me cubrí la cara con la almohada, pero parecía que el sol traspasara hasta la misma, me quité la almohada y me incorporé lentamente aun con sueño._

_Miré a mi lado al sentir como mi cama estaba un poco hundida, y miré a una hermosa rubia durmiendo a mi lado, sonreí pervertidamente al recordar lo que hicimos el día anterior._

_Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, abrí la ducha de la regadera y me metí. _

_El agua caliente era un perfecto calmante, como relajaba mis músculos como si estuviera teniendo un masaje. El agua se deslizaba por mi piel lentamente hasta perderse en el desagüe, subí la quijada para que el agua me cayera directo a la cara, anoche de verdad que había sido muy cansado._

_Veinte minutos después después, ya limpio, salí con una toalla amarrada ala cintura, entré de nuevo y busqué en el armario algo que ponerme. _

_Escogí una camisa de manga corta negra, lo suficientemente apretada para hacer notar mis músculos, jeans oscuros un poco gastados, cadenas a los lados, converse negras, una par de muñequera rojas en cada mano, y mi collar de prisión. _

_Miré de nuevo a la cama y estaba vacía, era de esperar._

_Me proponía comer algo de pizza cuando e teléfono sonó._

_Fui hacia la sala y contesté._

― _¿Hola? ― Pregunté caminado hacia la cocina._

― _¿Duncan Parker? ― Preguntó una voz de chica, algo rasposa y que arrastraba las palabras._

― _Si ¿Quién habla? ― Pregunté ya un poco desconfiado, ya había tenido malas experiencias con chicas obsesivas, debía tener cuidado._

― _Gwen ― Como no hablé ella prosiguió, antes de sacar un suspiro de cansancio ― ¿Delani? ¿De las isla del drama? ¿Te suena? _

― _Mmmm… ― Para ser franco no me acordaba… Hasta que de repente me vino a la mente una cabellera negra con varia mechas azules y uno ojos negros, me sorprendí bastante. No había vuelto a tener contacto con ninguno de los chicos de TDI desde que había culminado la ultima temporada ¿Cómo rayos había me había localizado? ― ¿Gwen? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo tienes mi número?_

― _Eso no importa ― Habló cortantemente, para después Carraspear un poco y seguir hablando ― ¿Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, no?_

― _Si… algo ― Respondí aun sorprendido._

― _Tengo una idea ― Dijo de repente emocionada ― ¿Qué tal si nos vemos? Tu sabes, para contar que no ha sucedido y ese tipo de cosas._

― _De acuerdo ― Acepté sin complicaciones ¿Qué me podía pasar? ― Que te parece…_

― _¿Hoy, a las tres? ― Me ahogué al escucharla, miré el reloj era medio día ¿Qué esperaba ella? _

― _¿No te parece pronto? ― Pregunté aun recuperándome por lo ultimo dicho._

― _Mmmm no ― Dijo para después callarse un poco y decir en un tono un mas seductor ― Escucha Duncan quiero conversar contigo y hablar de… __**cosas**__. Tú sabes… __**hablar**__._

_No necesitaba que me explicara más. _

― _Te veo a las tres en el cyber-café del centro comercial de la ciudad ― Hable rápidamente ― ¿Hecho? _

― _Hecho ― Después colgó sin depedirse._

_Lo pensé un momento, después sonreí. _

_Me iba a encontrar otra vez con la chica que me había besado es TDWT._

_Esto iba a ser genial… _

Pero ya tenía veinte minutos de retraso…

¿Y si era una broma?

No había visto a ninguno de lo chico desde que terminó el reality, además dudaba bastante de que hubiera conseguid mi numero así como así.

Suspiré, me vi a la pared donde cada centímetro estaba cubierto por un fino espejo.

Aun conservaba mis piercings y mi cresta verde, había cambiado muy poco en realidad, mis facciones se había endurecido aun mas, mis ojos azules podía llamar la atención de cualquier chica y mi entrecejo fruncido daba a entender que no debían meterse conmigo, si…. No había cambiado en nada, aun seguía siendo el mismo chico.

― Disculpe… ¿Desea ordenar algo? ― Preguntó una camarera de lugar al temerosa, seguramente por mi apariencia.

― Tráeme un café ― Sonreí a lo ultimo haciendo que ella se sonrojara ¡Ja! típico.

Entonces, Gwen entró, me quedé con la boca abierta.

Ella si que había cambiado.

Ya no llevaba sus mechas azules pero si se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta por la mitad de la espalda, además de ya no utilizaba los tonos azulados de su ropa como siempre ahora llevaba un suéter cuello de tortuga negro, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas negras. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual, y un poco ojerosa.

Entró lentamente barriendo con la mirada a todo hasta encontrarme, sonreí, ella vino hasta mi y se sentó cruzándose se brazo sobre la mesa.

― Hola Gwen ― Saludé sonriendo ― ¿Cómo has estad…?

― No tengo mucho tiempo Parker ― Habló ella cortantemente ― Tengo que hacer esto rápido.

― ¿Eh? ― Era un hecho, estaba desconcertado ― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Este temo es algo delicado ― Dijo seria. Bueno Gwen siempre había sido seria, pero nunca conmigo y ahora tenia un aire demasiado desafiante y algo colérico. Debía ser algo realmente importante ― No se como explicarte…

― ¿Qué cosa es? ― Pregunté ya desconfiado.

Ella suspiró presionadote el puente de la nariz con los dedos, después me miró a los ojos.

― Voy a ir directo al grano ― Dijo serie, en eso la mesera me traje mi café, lo dejo sobre la mesa y se fue a paso rápido ― Vengo a hablarte de Michi y Logan Jonson.

― ¿Y quienes son ellos? ― Pregunté llevándome la taza a la boca.

―… Tus hijos ― Respondió seriamente.

Ahhh… así que solo eran mis hijos…

Ya va… un momento, había dicho mis…

-¡¿QUÉ!- grité escupiendo el café.

* * *

Bien esta historia me esta ayudando Vale (Quien le TDC! sabra quien es...) que tiene una mente para quitarle el orgullo a los hombre... que enorgullece a cualquier feminista (Incluyéndome ^^)

Ya sabra por que se me teio en la historia cuando el fic SOLO es DxC TxG y un poco de BxG

Me voy por que aun estoy enijada por que me hayan robado mi notas de autor...

comenten para que se me quite el enojo!

Ahora si... chao


	2. Ser o no ser Padre… Esa es la cuestión

Hola!

como estan?

espero que bien...

Wow... no esperaba que me legara tanto rewiew... los respondería pero nehh me da flojera, pero quiero que sepan que agradezc cada unos de su comentarios...

buenos chicas... no lo voy a negar esta historia hay un poco de DxG...

*Una lectora le lanza un hacha*

Ya va espoeren dejenme explikcar...

*Esquiva unas llamas*

Si me dejaran hablar...

* Salta na trampa que hay en el piso lleno de lanzas*

DE MODO FRATERNAL!

*Todos los ataque terminan*

No me gusta el DuncanxGen que vauya mas lejos que la amistad ¿Ok?

Yo soy 100% Duncan y courtney... asi que por o menos de mi parte nunca va a haber Duncan y Gwen al menos que sean amigos o familiares...

Ahora aclarado esto,...

Bien me pienso explicar alla abajo, asi que lean ya ya ¿ok?

Posdata: un aplauso a S. Lily Potter que adivinó todo xD

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Ser o no ser Padre… Esa es la cuestión. **

― ¿¡Que! ― Repetí gritando aun mas, Gwen suspiró con cansancio mientras se limpiaba un poco el café de encima.

― Lo que escuchaste Parker ― Dijo Gwen.

― ¡Yo no tengo hijo! ― Grité rogando por que fuera una broma.

― No, no tienes **un** hijo ― Respondió Gwen tranquilamente, la miré esperanzadamente, ella sonrió ― Tienes dos.

Eso no ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

― Pero… ¡Pero es imposible! ― Dije sentándome de nuevo y llevándome la manos al cabello, desordenado mi cresta.

― ¿Qué acaso eres estéril? ― Preguntó inocentemente, pero debajo de esas palabras se podía notar el tono malicioso, esa niña se estaba regodeándose con mi sufrimiento, maldita sea ella cuando me llamó "Coqueteándome" ― ¿O es que eres impotente?

― ¡Obvio que no! ― Grité de nuevo ― ¡¿Cómo que impotente? ¡De eso no tengo nada! ¡Soy hombre hecho y derecho!

Tardé en darme cuenta que había gritado de nuevo, todo se me quedaron mirando, muchos con reproche, algunas mujeres sonrojadas, y otras… No tanto.

Resoplé frustrado, Gwen tenía una mueca burlona en su cara.

― ¿Te han dicho que eres un poco impulsivo? ― La escudriñé con la mirada, esto tenia que ser una broma, sonreí comprendiendo todo.

― Ya lo entiendo todo… ― Reí un poco tratando de tranquilizarme ― Aun estas enojada por que te terminé una semana después que concluyó el reality ¿Verdad?

― No ― Fue toda su respuesta, la miré a los ojos, no había rastro de duda en ellos, solo sinceridad, después sonrió ― Créeme si hubiese querido vengarme de ti no te habría echo una broma de este tipo… Habría sido peor… Mucho peor.

― Pero entonces… ¿Cómo?―

― Como vienen todos lo niños al mundo… ―

― ¿Pero… como es posible? ― Pregunté como un idiota, no podía ser…

― Dudo que a estas alturas no sepas de donde vienen los niños ― Murmuró Gwen frunciendo el ceño.

La miré también frunciendo el ceño.

― Sabes que no me refiero a eso… Es que… ― Suspiré reclinándome en el asiento ― Ni siquiera tuvimos sexo.

La miré, Gwen había abierto los ojos como platos, parpadeó un par de veces y de repente parecía como si hubiese perdido el porte serio.

― Tú… ¿Tú piensas que eso niños son…? ― Para mi sorpresa ella se carcajeó casi a tal punto que se caía de la silla, yo no le veía lo gracioso, este tema era serio y ella ahí como una hiena carcajeándose, al final se incorporó aun riéndose y limpiándose un par de lagrimas ― De verdad que eres más idiota de lo que creí.

― ¿Entonces? ― Pregunté ya cansado ― ¿De quienes son esos niños que, por cierto, aun creo inexistentes?

― ¿El apellido Jonson te suena? ― Preguntó ― Una parte de tu minúsculo cerebro debe de acordarse.

― Pues… ― Y como un rayo de luz, vi la respuesta, no era posible… No lo era, es que simplemente era… ― Imposible.

― Si Parker, Courtney de la isla del drama ― Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos ― Mejor conocido como Courtney Jonson actualmente una de las mejores abogadas de Canadá.

Esto no podría ser, era imposible ¿Courtney? ¿La misma señorita perfecta? ¿La princesa de mamá y papá? ¿La experta en campamentos? ¿La…?

― ¿Sabes? Has reaccionado mejor de lo que creí ― Dijo Gwen, viendo distraídamente el menú ― Pensé que te ibas a desmayar.

― Estos… ― Murmuré para después fruncir el ceño ― Esos niños no son míos, esto es imposible.

Para mi sorpresa, ella bajó el menú y solo arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Entonces me vas a decir que no tuviste sexo con Courtney antes de irte a besuquearte conmigo? ― Abrí la boca para responder pero la cerré de inmediato ― Me lo suponía.

― Pero esto es…―

― Si vuelve a decir imposible te golpeo ― Aclaró ella. Fruncí el ceño.

― En todo caso ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Pregunté.

― Dándote la noticia, nueve años después, de que eres padre ―

― No me refiero a eso ― Dije ya mosqueado ― ¿Por qué ella no esta aquí?

― Ella tiene nombre Parker ― Dijo Gwen ― Y **Courtney **no está aquí por que ahora mismo esta New York.

― ¿Qué? ¿Como? ― Pregunté desconcertado ¿Qué no se suponía que ella debía de estar aquí cuidando al par de chicos? ¿Qué hacia en New York? Yo veía a Courtney de tipo de chica que nunca en su vida saldría del país.

― Como seguramente sabrás ella a su corta edad es una excelente abogada, la mejor del país he de decir, hace unos años tuvo un caso sobre un asesino en el cual ganó ella, le dieron cadena perpetua al acusado ― Se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir ― Pero hace poco surgió una apelación ante el caso. Fue una emergencia y Courtney tuvo que ir volando hasta New York, si no lo hacia, estaría metida en problemas.

― De acuerdo… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ―

― A ver… Esto es lo difícil ― En toda la conversación finalmente Gwen había perdido su seguridad y ahora se mostraba nerviosa ― La cuestión es que… Tienes que cuidarlos mientras ella no esta.

Gwen bajo la mirada y se frotó las mano nerviosamente, arqueé una ceja.

Ahora era mi turno de carcajearme.

― Tú si que eres brava ― Dije aun riéndome ― Me llamas diciendo que quieres hacer **cosas, **nos justamos el mismo día por capricho tuyo, y además que me llamas como si fuese un desconocido me insultas y para colmo… ¿Quieres que yo cuide a un par de mocosos que misteriosamente resultaron ser mis hijos?

― Prácticamente ― Dijo ella retomando su pose seria.

― Si que tiene gracia ―

― Yo no le veo la gracia ― Dijo Gwen frunciendo el ceño.

― Pues… Mira, vienes tu… ¡Tu! A la que Courtney golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a decirme que tengo dos hijos y me estas diciendo que lo cuides, debo comenzar porque nadie me dijo nada del asunto ― Dijo Duncan.

― ¿El simple hecho de haberla engañado y humillado no te basta como prueba? ― Preguntó Gwen arqueando una ceja.

― Mmmm ― Fingí pensarlo un instante, después me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia ― No… Es mas, aunque haya tenido sexo con Courtney no explica nada, es mas se pudo a ver enrollado con cualquier otro chico, y ahora me quiere engatusar a mí.

¡Ja! ahora si había ganado, no tenia por donde engatusarme. Pero para mi sorpresa, ella golpeó a mesa con su puño y me miró fijamente.

― Veamos Parker… tu, cuando te acostaste con Courtney cuando ella era virgen, y no me digas lo contrario, por que ella me lo contó ― ¿Quién iba a negarlo? Yo no ― Ambos sabemos que Courtney tiene el orgullo por los cielos y es el tipo de persona que tiene su futuro planeado a tal punto de saber que hará en una semana a la siete menos cuarto mientras llueve… ¿Me estas queriendo decir que ella botaría todo a la basura por un simple revolcón? ¿Y para colmo haría algo tan despreciable como echarte a ti toda la responsabilidad?

Bien, esto si que me había sorprendido, se había acercado hasta mi amenazante, con la manos echa puños como si estuviera lista para dar un golpe, mostraba furia por los ojos, no pestañeaba, seguramente esperando a que dijera algo, ella estaba enfurecida, se notaba a simple vista, me planteé la posibilidad de irme de aquí.

― Mmmm… ¿Si? ― De acuerdo, creo que era un poco masoquista.

― ¡Pues no! ― Gritó, para después suspirar, sentarse y tranquilizarse ― Mira, la cuestión es esta, Courtney esta atascada con su trabajo, tiene dos niños de nueve años los cuales están en una situación "Difícil" Y si pudiera, yo los cuidaría, pero no puedo, no tenemos otra alternativa…

― ¿Como es que ustedes dos se encontraron? ― Pregunté sin contenerme.

― Por cosas que tu minúsculo cerebro no podría entender ― Aclaró ella cortantemente, de nuevo suspiró ― Mira Duncan, créeme que estamos desesperadas, si, me incluyo en eso. Es mas si no fuera por esto, ni nos hubiéramos molestado en contactarte, Courtney seguiría criando sus hijos sola como hizo desde siempre, yo la ayudaría en lo que pudiera y tú seguirías con tu vida normal, común y corriente. Pero ahora…

― Necesitan mi ayuda ― Adiviné, aun no lo aceptaba, pero en cierta forma la conversación había tomado un rumbo muy serio. Ella suspiró.

― Aunque me cueste admitirlo… Si ― Ella sonrió ― y es imposible que no sean tuyos… Son la combinación perfecta de Courtney y tú, si tan solo los viera.

Me quedé callado, Gwen suspiró.

― Escúchame Parker, no te pienso rogar, es tu decisión si aceptas tu responsabilidad como padre o no ― Dijo Gwen seria ― Te estoy dando un oportunidad…

― Pero es que… ―

― No me interrumpas ― Aclaró ella cortante ― Si dices que no, esta bien, pero perderás la oportunidad de saber lo que es ser padre y el orgullo al sentirlo – Era mi imaginación ¿O Gwen hablaba como si supiera del tema? Una sonrisa de tristeza se le había formado en el rostro ― en cambio si aceptas podrás enmendar errores y fortalece lazos…

― Pero es que yo…

― Te espero mañana a la misma hora en el Mcdonald's del centro comercial… No llegues tarde, Piénsalo bien ―

Sin mas, se paró y se dirigió hacia la salida, yo aun tenia una pregunta rondando

― oye espera un momento… ― dije alzando la voz para que me escuchara, ella solo me miró de reojo ― ¿Por qué me llamaste como si hubiese querido tener algo conmigo?

Ella sonrió…

― Sencillo, si te hubiese dicho la verdad ni te hubieras molestado en aparecer ― Sin dejarme responder se fue, yo me quedé en estado de shock, ahora mi pregunta era…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

Ahora si...

que les parecio? malo? bueno? pesimo?

En el proximo cap... conoceran a Michi y Logan Jonson y verán como son... recuerden que en este fic me esta ayudando Vale de TDC!... asi que esperen todo salvo tranquilidad ¿ok?


	3. Conociendo al diablo ¡Por dos!

Hola!

Antes que me maten, escuchen:

Comencé las clases!

Ustedes saben lo que es pararse a ls siete de la mañana y estas dentro de cuatro parades hasta la 6 de la tarde?

A cualquiera le come el cerebro...

Y llego cansada con pocos animos de escribir, si lo se para qie yo tenga ganas de eso debe pasar algo muy grave... pobre de mi!

Nehhhhh dejando mis traumas de lados...

Al fin el cap que muchos esperaban...

Como dos Logan y Michi Jonson...

El cap no me quedo como esperaba, creo que le falto un "algo" pero lo cierto es que si no actualizaba hoy seguramente no lo iba a hacer sino dentro de una semana, por que ahora los viernes me voy con mi papa por que tengo curso de manga los sábado (Ehhhh!) y como los viernes muy entrada en las noche en cuando escribo...

Mmmm no se me ocruure que mas decir, salvo que...

Lean, comenten y no fumen!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Conociendo al diablo… ¡Por dos! **

_Aun te puedes devolver… _

Esa vocecita me estaba dando un verdadero dolor de cabeza, porque aunque mi mente dijera "Date media vuelta y sal corriendo" Mis piernas no hacían caso, daban paso tras paso sin detenerse ¿Qué era yo? ¿Un robot o que?

De verdad que no tenía mente propia.

Solo bastaba con que apareciera cualquier persona diciéndome que tenía un par de niños los cuales ni siquiera sabia de su existencia y decirme que tenia que cuidarlos como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre para que yo tomara la primera decisión como adulto en toda mi desgraciada vida.

Claro, mucho sentido que tenia.

Rodeé los ojos.

Vi la gran M amarilla y me dije como por millonésima vez que aun podía retroceder e irme a mi casa a armar una fiesta y emborracharme para olvidar todo.

Los niños menores de siete años corrían como en estampida a la sección de juegos, gritando y jalando a sus padres hacia allá, fruncí el ceño.

¿Y si eran unos hijos de mamá y papá? Después de todo los había criado Courtney Jonson, vuelvo y repito… ¡Courtney Jonson! ¿Qué podía esperar de ellos? Ya me los imaginaba, la niña más llorona y gritona que la misma madre y el chico un Harold en versión miniatura, temblé antes esos pensamientos.

¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

¡Ah si!

Michi y Logan… Jonson… Ah, el apellido sonaba a los que se le ponía a esos programas de televisión donde eran las típicas familias dizque perfectas, dizque humorísticas con horribles clichés y doblajes malos y no duraban hasta la tercera temporada.

No me imaginaban como eran en físico.

En realidad pensaba que podían ser morenos con el cabello castaño claro y ojos grises… ¿Qué? Aun no me convencía del todo que esos niños fueran míos.

Ya veía al estupido payaso con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que se fuera salir de su cara.

― _Si te vas, podría llamar a Catherine para poder salir con ella ― _¿Se acuerdan de la rubia que mencione? Pues así se llamaba ¡Y había tenido que cancelar mi cita con ella! ¿Por qué? Porque…

¿Por qué era? Ah si…

El par de mocosos que tenia que cuidar…

Ya había entrado al local, el olor a comida rápida estaba en el aire, por suerte el lugar estaba casi vacío.

Localicé a la arpía doble cara (Apodo que se había ganado a mano dura Gwen) Sentada en una de las mesas del local, miraba su reloj de muñeca constantemente y estaba golpeando nerviosamente con el pie el piso, arqueé una ceja.

― ¿Me esperabas? ― Pregunté a su espalda y ella dio un respingo y me miro nerviosamente, eso si que era raro...

― Si sabes lo que te conviene no me asustes por la espalda ― Habló cortantemente, suspiró ― Pensé que no llegarías.

― Aun tengo mis dudas sobre esto ― Aclaré.

― Lo sé ― Ella sonrió ― Sabia que no tenias tan mal corazón, bueno no, pero sabia que no eras tan cobarde como para no aparecerte. Hay mucho de que hablar sobre ellos…

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunté sorprendido ― Espera un momento, yo no he dicho nada de eso, es mas aun dudo que esos niños sean…

― ¿Tuyos? ― Gwen arqueó una ceja ― Pues si lo son, acéptalo Parker.

― Y otra vez que los malditos apellidos ― rodeé los ojos ― Y aun así quiere que haga el "Gran" favor.

― Bueno, bueno **Duncan** ― Gwen se cruzó de brazos bufando ― Eso no es lo importante, si no que…

― No, escucha, vienes para acá y me dices que tengo dos niños con Courtney y que para colmo que los tengo que cuidar ¿Pues sabes que? No te creo ― Era un hecho, había explotado ― No creo que ustedes dos sean amigas, no creo que ustedes dos necesiten mi ayuda, no creo que Courtney este haciendo un trabajo de no-se-que en New York, y sobre no creo que esos niños sean…

― ¿Gwen, quien es el? ― Me volteé para decirle al idiota que nos había interrumpido que se largara, pero al verlo bien…

Me quedé de piedra.

Frente mío había una copia idéntica a mi de pequeño.

Me incorporé y cerré la boca pues de la sorpresa haba quedado con la palabra en la boca.

― ¿Se divirtieron en el pinball (*)? ― Preguntó Gwen con una sonrisa.

― No me dejaron entrar ― Bufó una niña de unos nueve años cruzándose de brazos ― decían que era muy pequeña, tuve que arreglármelas para que "Cedieran".

― Mejor para mí, así que no tenía que defenderte de los demás ― Respondió el niño, tragué en seco.

― Pero no es justo, tenemos la misma edad ― Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

― Quien te manda a sacar esa cara de inocencia bebita ― el chico sonrió con arrogancia, me quedé paralizado ¡Esa era mi sonrisa!

― Ya lo dos ― Dijo Gwen ― Siéntense, hay que hablar.

Gwen se corrió de puesto para darle asiento a la niña, me le quedé mirando a mi copia, y el arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Permiso? ― Preguntó con sorna, automáticamente me moví.

― Bueno chicos… ― comenzó Gwen juntando las manos ― Como ya saben Courtney esta en una caso muy importante en New york.

― Si, si el asesino ese ¿Qué pasó? ― Preguntó el ni… Mmmm… Logan.

Wow, si que se parecían a mi, en parte, la otra parte se parecía mucho a…

Vuelvo y repito…

Wow.

Miré a Logan que miraba a Gwen con aburrimiento, apoyaba su codo en la mesa y su barbilla descansaba en su mano.

Como había dicho antes era idéntico a mí: Tenía mi mismo color de piel y también la forma de la cara cuando como cuando era niño, el cabello negro y peinado hacia atrás, y la mirada de "No me importa nada" combinada con mi sonrisa de "Soy el mejor"… Si era yo a le edad de nueve años, salvo por los ojos, eran negros, esos ojos no eran los míos…

Sin embargo, los de la niña si.

No sabia que me sorprendida mas, que la arpía doble cara hubiera dicho la verdad o que…

Esa niña fuera una Courtney en miniatura.

Obviamente nunca la había conocido a la edad de nueve años, pero si la hubiera visto en una foto o algo así hubiera jurado que era idéntica a la que tenía en frente.

La forma de la cara, su morena piel, su cabello marrón oscuro, la forma de sus ojos ¡Las pecas! ¡Por dios! Nadie mas podía tener esa mirada de comprensión pero al mismo tiempo de arrogancia ¡Era idéntica a ella! Y sin embargo… Tenía mis ojos, la miré bien, comía distraídamente una papita frita mientras miraba a Gwen y a Logan hablar, tenia una carita de aburrimiento que enternecía a cualquier persona…

¡Pero a mi no!

Aunque mirar como parpadeaba con sus largas pestañas y se soplaba el flequillo con ocio era tan encantador…

― _Ya pues Duncan te estas comportando como una marica_ ― Me recriminé mentalmente.

― La cuestión es que no los puedo cuidar mas ― Concluyó gwen… ¿Seguía hablando? Vaya ¿De verdad el cuento era tan largo? Debí de haber prestado atención.

Para mi sorpresa ambos pusieron una cara de cachorro medio degollado, a Michi le quedaba, a Logan, mas bien parecía un traumado.

― Gwen, se que no somos los mas santos pero ¿De verdad quiere deshacerte de nosotros? ― Michi había la miraba frente a frente y su tono de voz estaba mas agudo de lo normal ¡Jum! Niña de mamá, me lo suponía.

― Además¿Quién va a cuidarnos? ― preguntó Logan ― Ya no hay niñera disponibles y…

― La ultima terminó en un psicólogo por allá en Alaska ― Continuo Michi, por cierto debo de agregar que no quería saber por que la niñera había terminado en un loquero ― Desde entonces cada vez que nos ves cualquier niñera nos ve, grita y echa a correr desesperadamente.

― ¿Quien te hará compañía? ― Preguntó de nuevo Logan ― Además Cleo se sentirá sola y tu sabes que James no es el mejor pa…

― Ya basta ― cortó Gwen ― Déjense de melodramas que nos le queda, y mucho menos a ti Logan, no los pienso dejar de ver, solo vas a regresar a su casa y los va a cuidar…

¿¡A su casa! ¿Por que no en la mía? Aunque pensándolo mejor eso seria mucho trabajo ¿Explicar porque tenia que cuidar a esos niños? No gracias…

Un momento…

¡Yo no los iba a cuidar!

― ¿Quién? ― Preguntó Michi frunciendo el ceño ― Si es alguien como la primera niñera que tuvimos más dulce que la miel y…

Puedo asegurar que yo no tenia nada de dulce… ¡Maldita sea! Duncan repítetelo por última vez: No vas a cuidar al par de mocosos… No lo vas a hacer, No lo vas a hacer, No lo vas a hacer, No lo vas a hacer… Mmmm ahora que lo pienso creo que me lo repetí como cinco veces…

― No va a ser ella ― Gwen hizo una mueca de desagrado, se estrujó las manos nerviosamente y suspiró ― Miren, saben que yo no sirvo para dar noticias delicadas, así que se lo diré de una vez, el que lo va a cuidara es el que esta sentado a lado de Logan, su nombre es Duncan.

Logan parpadeó un par de veces, después me miró de arriba a bajo (Cosa que no me gusto) Y después miró a Gwen.

― ¿Ese tío? Tiene una cara de matón que no se la quita ni su madre ― Dijo arqueando una ceja, fruncí el ceño ― Además creo que se desfiguró el rostro en una accidente o algo así, por que es como que medio feo.

De acuerdo, me había mosqueado.

― Cuidado con lo que dices mocoso, mira que eres idéntico a mi ― Hablé con seguridad y mirándolo fijamente, después de cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró.

― Que desgracia de vida ― Lo que me faltaba un Justin en miniatura ― Me pregunto cuanto costara un reconstrucción facial…

¡Ya estaba cruzando la línea!

De acuerdo, aceptaba que tenia cara de matón pero… ¿De aquí a hacerme una cirugía?

Para mi sorpresa Gwen se rió… Pensando mejor, no era sorpresa.

― Dejando a parte el trauma de Logan, bueno la razón de que ambos se parezcan es que… ― El momento culmínate, tragué en seco no me imaginaba la expresión de esos dos ― Chicos… El es su padre.

Se quedaron callados, se miraron, me miraron, miraron a Gwen y de nuevo a mí…

― O sea que el es… ― Logan no sabia que decir ―… ¿Nuestro padre?

No se como describir cuando el dijo eso. Aunque lo había dicho con sorpresa me había hecho sentir algo ¿Qué era? No lo sabía.

― ¿En serio? ― Michi había saltado del asiento y se acercó a mí, para mi sorpresa sonrió ― ¡Papi!

Y de nuevo esa sensación, la niña se abrazó a mí enterrando su carita en mi pecho, me paralice. Esa palabra… _Padre_, por mucho tiempo solo había significado un superior que supuestamente debía de respetar y que era un aburrido y que no te dejaba hacer nada divertido, pero ahora que ellos dos lo había dicho con otro tono me era extraño, era… _especial_, Me sentía como si…

― ¿Te puedo pintar el cabello de rosa? ― Ok, la magia había acabado.

― ¡No! ― Grité alejándola de mi pero sin empujarla demasiado, ella sonrió ― ¡Con mi cresta no te metas!

Gwen, Logan y Michi se comenzaron a carcajear, sentí mi cara enrojecer.

― Eres tan delicado como Logan ― El aludido dejó de sonreír ¡Ja! Toma eso cara desfigurada… Un momento ¡El se parecía a mi! Creo que lo del abrazo de la niña me había dejado algo lento.

― Por lo menos yo no hago berrinche por cada tontería ― Dijo el con las manos en las caderas.

― ¡Yo no hago berrinche! Solo reclamo de forma incorrecta cuando las cosas no se hacen a mi manera ― ¿Eso no era lo mismo? ― Además, ¡Yo no soy la que se quejó cuando una chica la venció en pinball! ― Eso había sido duro.

― ¡Yo la deje ganar! ― Si claro, ya había utilizado esa excusa ― Además déjame recordarte, **querida hermanita** que esa misma chica te dio la paliza de tu vida ― ¿Paliza? Por favor era una niña de nueve años, ¿Quien, que no este mal de su cabeza golpearía a una niñita?

― ¡Era cinturón marrón! Yo apenas entraba con el blanco ― ¿Practicaba artes marciales? ¿Cuál? Tal vez lo mismo que la madre… ― ¡Y peor fue la paliza que te dio Dante!

― ¡Para tu información fue el primer combate, en el segundo yo le gané! ― Ese si era hijo mío… ¡Qué no son tus hijos! ¡Ahhh! ¿A quien engañaba? Esa excusa ya había perdido todas sus fuerzas

― Si no me lo recuerdes, por ti dejo de hablarme por mas de una semana ― ¿y eso que tenia que ver?

― Pues mejor, así ese patán sabe que no debe de meterse ni contigo ni conmigo ― ¿Celos de hermano mayor? No se porque, pero ya sentía algo de desagrado con esa tan diente o como se llamara.

― ¡No me hables! ― Gritó ella sentándose y cruzándose de brazos ― Y no me vengas cuando te encuentres sin ropa que ponerte mañana y sin nada que utilizar para ver a Alexa ― ¿Quién era ella? De acuerdo estaba perdido totalmente, y no quería saber a lo que se refería con eso de no tener ropa.

― Chicos no creen que… ― Por fino alguien había intervenido… pero para ser sincero, la discusión estaba entretenida.

― No ― Gritaron ambos, tenían el ceño fruncido hasta que la cara de Michi se descompuso ― Ehhhhh Logan, voltea ― Al hacerlo, el se quedó mas pálido que un papel y se hundió en el asiento.

Me volteé y vi a tras chicos bañados de pintura, si no me equivoco habían estado en el pinball, no me costaba imaginar que había sucedido, de nuevo, ambos se miraron.

― ¿Tregua? ― Preguntó Michi, Logan asintió.

― ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? ― Preguntó Gwen suspirando, parecía cosa de todos los días.

― Ehhhhh como no me quería dejar entrar en el pinball, Logan me ayudó, yo tenia que distraerlo mientras el sacabas la pistola de pinturas… ― Comenzó la niña nerviosa.

― Pero como ella se pasa un "Poco" con sus distracciones, tuvimos que escondernos por todo el área par que ellos nos atraparan ― Logan miró una vez mas pos sobre su hombro y después miró a Michi ― ¿Corremos?

― A la de… ¡Ya! ― Y como un rayo salieron por la otra entrada, ¡Jum! Eran tan rápido como yo.

Gwen suspiró, pero sonrió.

― Y decían que no eran tuyos ― Me miraba burlonamente. Tenia que ganar de decir que no, pero ellos eran… Me cuesta admitirlos… míos ― ¿Que tienes que decir al respecto?

― Que… ― Lo pensé un momento ― Ese logan debería verse en un espejo antes de criticarme y Michi tienes que guardar su "lindas" ideas para si….

Ella río.

― Si lo se, son idénticos a ti ― se levantó ― Lo voy a buscar, vuelvo dentro de cinco minutos.

― ¡Hey! ¿Quién dice que me voy a quedar? Yo todavía no he dicho que…

― Vamos Duncan en el momento que Logan dijo "padre" te quedaste con una cara de idiota que no te la quieta nadie, y peor fue cuando Michi Nicole te abrazó, te quedaste estático, justo como ahora ― cerré la boca de un golpe ― Espérame, ellos seguramente estarán en la tienes de piercing, otro rasgos que comparte ustedes dos.

Miré al frente, tenía un presentimiento sobre esto…

La duda era si era bueno o malo.

― _Te dije que dieras media vuelta y te fueras_ ― Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

― ¡Ya cállate! ― grité frustrado.

* * *

La pregunta del millon:

Bueno? Malo? Pesimo? Ustedes escojan.

Vuelvo y repito no me quedo como pensaba que me iba a quedar...

Tal vez tenga que escribir las parte que me imagino (Cuando aun no he llago en esa parte en especifico) En vez de escribirlo en en orden... Creo que seria mas sencillo

Mmmmm algunas comentarios ya los repondi por MP, otros no, lo prometo que la proxima lo hago, jeje...

Buehhh chicos me voy a dormir, mañana me levanto a las 7...

comenten para que me den ganas de escribir...

Ahora si...

Chao!


	4. Normas de la familia Jonson

pueden creer que al fin termine el bendito capitulo?

Jajaja...

tremendo saludo, neh?

Bueno, ustedes ya saben que me canso el "Hola" asi que simplemente no saludaré ^.^

Ok... Tenia el cap. casi listo desde hace un tiempo pero estaba insegura porque no era tan gracioso como los demas.

Pero me puse a pensar: Toda comedia tiene su parte seria.

Y después de hablar con Guuadii y que me dijera que mis fics son geniales (Nehhh... necesitaba que alguien me subiera el auto estima :P... Gracias loca!) Me dije: Quien le guste bien, quien no cierre la pagina y váyase por donde vino 8Por no decir algo mas fuerte)

Jajaj ya no digo mas pues... salvo que...

**Posdata: TDI nunca me ha pertenecido, no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá.**

Ahora si: A leer

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Una cárcel con clase **

Estuve casi seguro que mi mandíbula cayo al piso.

― ¿Sorprendido? ― Preguntó Gwen con una sonrisa.

― Wow ― Susurré.

Quien diría que Courtney saldría adelante… bueno pensándolo bien, yo sabía que ella tendría un buen futuro, con eso de lo estudios y todo lo demás, pero esto era…

Wow

A unos pasos de donde estábamos había algo más grande que una casa pero más pequeño que una mansión, era de… adinerados.

― ¿Esto de la abogacía da mas dinero de lo que aparenta, verdad? ― Pregunté caminado hacia la entrada de la casa.

― Cuando tienes el don natural de Courtney para defender a la victima, si ― Para mi, como que ella chantajeaba a los otros abogados ― Y no, no ha hecho nada sucio para llegar tan alto puesto en tan poco tiempo.

― ¿Acaso lees mentes? ― Pregunté.

― Digamos que eres predecible ― Sonrió ella, después su celular sonó ― Espera un momento, toma, para que abras la puerta.

Extendí la mano para agarrar la llaves, pero Logan se me adelanto tomándolas como si yo no existiera y se dirigió a la puerta.

― Creo que no hablaba contigo ― Sonrió la Courtney en miniatura sonriendo, la mire de reojo, aun no me cabía en la cabeza como se parecía tanto.

― _Estupida genética_ ― Pensé, pues por ella es que tenia ese estupido remordimiento de conciencia, si no se pareciera tanto a mi, esos críos hubiera tenido que buscarse a otra niñera porque yo habría dicho un fuerte, claro y directo "¡NO!" y me hubiera ido a la…

― Mi _**mamá**_ compró esta casa hace unos tres años, nos costó mucho mudarnos para acá porque mi mamá se sentía triste después de la muerte de nuestra tía, pero al final nos repusimos… te va a gustar mucho la casa _**papá**_ ― ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Nah, no importa… seguramente no tenia importancia.

― ¿Courtney tenia hermanas? ― Pregunté descolgado, creo que no debía decir eso Michi bajó la mirada.

― Algo así… era como de la familia, nos ayudo mucho ― Sonrió, suspiré aliviado de que no se pusiera triste ni nada así ― Aunque era muy mandona, más de una vez dejo a mi mamá con la palabra en la boca.

Me carcajeé, para dejar a Courtney con la palabra en la boca debía ser muy fuerte de voluntad.

― Creo que me vas a caer muy bien niña ― Dije rodeando con un brazo sus hombros.

― Soy tu hija ¿Qué esperabas? ― Bueno, si era mi hija esperaba de todo menos calma, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar las bromas que le había hecho mis padres.

― Gracias Trisha te debo una ― Se despidió Gwen entrando a la casa, después rió ― Si, si lo que tu digas culebra.

Colgó el teléfono.

― Bien ¿Qué te parece tu humilde morada? ― Preguntó sonriendo.

Miré alrededor.

Y de nuevo me quedé con la boca abierta.

No solo por que la casa estuviera decorada con un toque moderno y con muebles que me harían gritar de lo caro.

Las vidrieras, aunque seguramente caras no me llamaba la atención, los murales aunque detallados no eran de mi estilo, la mesa de vidrio menos, tampoco la chimenea de mármol, y ni que hablar de los muebles de cuero blanco…

¡La televisión de plasma es la me mataba y me volvía ala vida es un solo segundo!

― Entre al cielo ― Susurré mirando como si me hubiera enamorada por primera vez.

Gwen se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

― No te emociones, tiene bloqueados todos los canales para mayores de dieciocho ― De repente, la ilusión se me había ido.

Típico de Courtney.

― Bien, ya que me destruiste los dulces sueños ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ― Pregunté como si fuera un simple trabajo.

― ¿Chicos, hicieron su tarea? ― preguntó Gwen de repente.

― Acabamos de llegar ¿Qué crees? ― Ok, Logan era un poco engreído.

― ¿Pues que esperan? ¿A que sea medianoche? Muévanse par de flojos ― Dijo Gwen corriéndolos.

― Pero es que… No entiendo ― Dijo Michi haciendo un puchero.

― Raro fuera que si ― Murmuró Logan.

― Eres un idiota ― Gruñó Michi.

― Y tu una bebita y nadie te culpa por eso ― Contraatacó el, esto parecía una campo de batalla.

― ¡Ya pues los dos! ― Habló Gwen con las manos en las caderas ― Quiero que terminen la tarea, Logan ayuda a Michi. ¡Y no me repliquen! ― Añadió al ver como ambos abrían la boca.

― Pero… ― Michi hizo una cara de perrito abandonado.

― ¡Nada! Vayan, y si no hacen por lo menos la mitad de la tarea antes de que me vaya no podrán ir a la convención ¡Y si Logan, soy capaz de no dejarlos ir! ― En eso, ambos se miraron y corriendo escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo.

― ¿No crees que fuiste algo dura? ― pregunté con algo de sentimiento, no me malinterpreten, es que Gwen había dejado salir su lado arpía y había puesto su peor cara de demonio.

― Nah, te acostumbraras ― Dijo ella como si nada ― Ven vamos a la cocina.

La seguí, y entramos a lo que parecía ser una de esa cocina donde los chef cocinaban el los restaurantes caros.

― Se sincera, Courtney le robó esta a casa a una diseñadora de modas ― Hablé acusadoramente.

Gwen rió.

― Gracias por el halago ― Arqueé una ceja en señal de duda ― Yo la diseñé, antes la casa parecía una oficina mas que otra cosa.

― ¿Eres diseñadora? ― Pregunté curioso.

― No, pero me gusta decorar ― Respondió Gwen sentándose ― Bien Duncan, es hora de hablar de los dos diablillos que tienes por hijos.

Por algún extraño motivo, presentía que esos dos no era un par de angelitos.

― Bien, supongo que podrían empacar y… ― Comencé.

― Nada de eso, mas bien tu eres el que tienes que mudarse aquí ― ¿Qué? Aunque esta casa era de las mil maravillas, no pensaba quedarme aquí como esclavo.

― Eso si que no, los niños quedan en mi casa, sino no hay trato ― Me crucé de brazos inquebrantable, pero una pequeña parte de mi sabía que no cumpliría mi amenaza. Gwen arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Estarías dispuesto a conducir una hora todo los día y pararte a las cinco de la mañana para llevarlo a la escuela? ― Ella tenía un buen punto.

― Por otro lado, no puedo separarme de mi nuevo gran amor ― Dije, ella volvió a arquear la ceja, reí ― Esa plasma debe de tener mucha atenciones, tu sabes.

― Típico ― Bufó ― Bueno _Parker. _Es hora de presentarse las reglas de la familia Jonson.

Arqueé una ceja.

Solo Courtney ahora algo así.

― Primero: La escuela. Apenas los chicos llegue del colegio, a hacer la tareas sin replicas ni nada ― Habló Gwen con seguridad ― No te dejes convencer por Michi, si se pe a hacer pucheros o algo así no es mala idea amenazarla con eso de no dejarla ir a la convención.

― No seas exagerada…. ― Dije quitándole importancia.

― Nada de eso, si no la hacen apenas lleguen no la hacen nunca ― Por favor, ni que fueran a morir si la hicieran mas tarde ― Tienen clases a las siete de la mañana y salen a las tres, ¡No! No tienen horario variado, así que no le hagas caso a ninguno de los dos

― Que cansado ― Farfullé.

― Logan esta en el grupo de Judo del colegio, practican toso los viernes, así que ese día lo buscaras a las cinco de la tarde ― Ya me lo suponía, me preguntaba como era entrenar en un grupo… ― Michi siempre se queda con Logan.

― De acuerdo ¿Algo mas? ― pregunté algo cansado.

― No he llegado ni a la mitad ― Gwen suspiró ― Mira, siempre han tenido problema en el colegio cuando se refiere en lo social, Michi no tienen muy buen genio ― Igual que la madre ― y Logan odia que se metan con su familia.

Un momento….

― ¿Se meten con ellos por eso? ― Pregunté entre enojado y confundido ¿Qué le podía criticar a ellos?

― Bueno, el colegio donde están es algo…. Privilegiado y son muy conservadores, por eso no miraron con buena cara a una chica menor de edad queriendo inscribir a un par de niños y sin estar casadas ― Dijo Gwen algo incomoda ― Y los alumnos son algo pretenciosos.

Fruncí el ceño.

Ese era el tipo de escuela donde yo no podría un pie ni de broma, salvo tal vez, para gastarle una buena broma.

― Típico de Courtney ― Dije sin importarme mucho que Gwen me partiera la cara ― Poner a los chicos, en un colegio de niños mimados y fresas, ya me imagino como serán…

― No juzgues por las apariencias Parker ― Me cortó Gwen ― Debes de tener cuidado con Michi y Katebell, no se llevan bien…

Como si me fuera a meter en el medio de una pelea de dos niñas que luchaban, seguramente por quien era la muñeca.

― No dejes que se acerquen a su grupo, si la citan de nuevo estarán en problemas ― Continuó ― Logan y Dante mas de una vez se han caído a golpes, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar, en el fondo, muy en el fondo son amigos…

― ¿Y quienes son esa par? ― Pregunté curioso, el nombre de Dante me sonaba.

― Katebell es la hija de la coordinadora del colegio, así que no se te ocurra nada ― Dijo como si me leyera la mente ― Dante solo es una amigo de Michi.

En mi opinión, si quería amigos para eso estaba Logan y las demás niñas.

― Creo que voy a tener que comprar un arma ― Dije bromeando, bueno, no tanto.

Gwen sonrió.

― También esta el punto numero dos: Sus actividades ― ¿Qué cosa? ¿Practicar judo no les era suficiente? no me hubiera extrañado que Courtney los metiera en el club violín, matemáticas, ajedrez… ― Michi canta, baila y actúa… no dejes que te manipule.

Mejor cierro la boca.

― Ni que alguien fuera capaz de eso ― Dije con arrogancia, nadie lo había logrado hasta ahora y no me iba a dejar engañar por una niña de nueve años.

― Si, lo que tu digas, simplemente no le creas nada ― Dijo Gwen rodando los ojos ― Logan practica judo, Paintball, fútbol, natación, tenis…

― ¿También defienden al mundo a la media noche? ¿Verdad? ― Pregunté con sarcasmo.

― Bueno ¿Qué te digo? tiene muchas habilidades especiales ― No se porque, pero esa frase me recordaba a Harold ― Ah, y ambos le gusta el anime… no preguntes, no se de quien sacó eso.

Cerré la boca de nuevo.

― Michi es alergia al maní, ten cuidado se inflama y no puede respirar y Logan es propenso al desangrado, se exige mucho en el judo así que debes de detenerlo ― Agregó Gwen seria.

― ¿Terminaste? ― Esto ya me estaba hartando.

― Y también están las reglas de las casa… ― Gwen lo pensó un momento ― Y eso también te incluye a ti.

¿A mi?

¿De verdad me veía cara de niño que formaría algún alborto en su sano juicio? ¿Qué haría algo tan grave que destruiría la casa? ¿O que la policía tendría que venir?

Bien, ignoremos eso.

― Nada de groserías ― Arqueé una ceja ― ¿Qué? Eso debería ser obvio hasta para ti ― Rodeé los ojos.

― Nada de quebrar algo, destrozarlo, usarlo como balón de fútbol, "modificarlo" o venderlo por la Internet ¿Quedó claro? ― Esos niños ya parecía demonios ― Y esto no es para ellos, te lo digo a ti Duncan ― ¡Ah claro! Culpen al chico del mohawk.

Mmmm…

¿Cuanto valdrían eso murales?

― No pueden estar en la piscina después de medianoche ― ¿Había piscina? Perfecto, era una buena forma de hacer las paces con Catherine…

― Nada de traer chicas a casa, si eso también es para ti Duncan ― ¿Esta leía mentes o que? ― Y no leo mente, simplemente conozco a los de tu clase ― Ok, eso ya comenzaba a dar algo de miedo ¿Si le pensaba el 69 ella diría que dejara de pensar en morbosidades?― Tampoco les deje comer demasiado azúcar.

Corta nota.

― Cero salida a la media noche… ―

No… No… No… No… No… No… ¡No!

¿Acaso nada podía decir que si?

― Y por favor, no dejes los niños con una niñera, seria malo… para ambos ― Gwen me había dado una buena y genial idea.

― ¿Algo mas? ― Pregunté con sarcasmo.

― Si, no pueden, y cuando digo "No pueden" quiero decir que "No puedes" traer nadie a casa ¿Entendido? ― Preguntó Gwen seria, me reí en mis adentros… Como si le fuera a hacer caso ― Y créeme que me enterare si lo llegas a hacer.

Si como no, y yo era el pato Lucas.

― ¿Sabes? Aquí la palabra diversión como que no prevalece en esta casa ― Critiqué rodando los ojos.

― Para ti diversión es ver como algo esta en contra la reglas Parker ― Dijo Gwen caminado de nuevo hacia la sala, se volteó y sonrió ― Y tranquilo, con los niños aquí no te vas a aburrir.

Esa frase no me gustaba mucho.

― Esto va a ser lo mas difícil que haga en toda mi vida ― Murmuré frustrado cayendo en el sofá ― ¿No seria más fácil dejarlo en un hotel?

― Nah, los corren en una par de día ― Dijo Gwen quitándole importancia con la mano, rodó los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia un sofá ― ¿Pueden salir de ahí? Se que están escuchando.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste? ― Preguntó Michi saliendo detrás del sofá con el ceño fruncido ¿en que momento de había metido ahí? Ni idea.

― Nací de noche no anoche ― Dijo Gwen, después sonrió ― Siempre hacia eso cuando mis padres _hablaban_.

Ese "Hablaban" me sonaba mas a discutían-peleaban-golpeaban que otra cosa.

― Te dije que no iba a funcionar ― Logan bajaba las escaleras como si nada, fruncí el ceño, hubiera preferido que hubiera estado escuchando la conversación a que se quedara en su cuarto como un santo.

― Buenos chicos, yo me… ― Dijo Gwen sin saber como continuar.

― ¿Te tienes que ir? ― Preguntó Logan ― Bueno tampoco tienes que abusar de la confianza de Trisha y Cleo no le gusta esta mucho tiempo sin ti…

― Logan ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que golpear antes que entiendas que no me gusta que me interrumpan? ― preguntó Gwen rodando los ojos, arqueé una ceja.

― No te interrumpo, solo digo lo que piensas ― El sonrió ― Te pones muy nerviosa y nunca sabes como decir…

― Cállate ― Le cortó Gwen, para después sonreír, se acercó a Michi y la abrazó susurrándole algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar, la niña río ― ¿Me lo prometes?

― ¡Por supuesto! ― Dijo Michi feliz ¿Qué mierda le había dicho?

Lo mismo hizo con Logan, salvo que después del abrazo le metió una pequeña colleja.

― Pórtate bien comadreja ― le dijo Gwen cariñosamente, al parecer le tenia mas afecto a esos niños del que creía ― Y dejas de caerte a golpes con tus amigos.

― Lo intentaré ― Dijo el con todo esfuerzo del mundo, yo no le creía ni pizca.

Se acercó a mí y yo extendí los brazos con un perfecto idiota.

― ¿Qué te pase? ¿Piensas extender vuelo? ― Preguntó con sorna y con las manos en las caderas, bajé los brazos con el ceño fruncido, ella suspiró y extendió la mano haciendo sonar algo, eran llaves ― No hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

Las tomé, y no se que me hizo decir la siguientes palabras, pero lo hice de todas formas.

― No la harás ― Sonreí ella lo hizo tristemente, después se volteó hacia los dos mocosos ― Ya saben los que tiene que hacer.

― Si Gwen, no te preocupes ― Sonrió Michi, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Suspiró, se dirigió hacia la puerta y me miró.

― Adiós Duncan que la pases… bien ― Y me sonrió antes de cerrar

Estuve seguro que esa sonrisa tenia algo de maldad en ella, otro escalofrío me recorrió.

Me volteé para preguntarles a los chicos que le había murmurado Gwen, pero al hacerlo ellos ya no estaban.

Me llevé una mano a la frente.

― En tremendo lío que me metí ahora ― Murmuré negando con la cabeza.

Bueno.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Bien...

que tal?

Bueno malo o pesimo...

Sean sinceros mas no hiriente que mi autoestima es muy baja T.T

Nehhhh...

Algo que se me habia olvidado decir.

Courtney tardara en aparecer en el fic, ya que en si la trama es que duncan comeincen a realcionarse con el par de diablillos que tiene por hijo :P

Por supuesto que ella aparecera, pero como a la mitad del fic.

Cuando ella aparezca, nahhhh... los niños estaran en mision imposible ¿Por que?

Eso solo lo se yo xD

Ok... ahora si me voy ^.^

Chao!


	5. Mi nueva cárcel

De acuerdo, lo admito. No tengo escusas.

Me tarde demasiado, lo se...

Dejen de torturarme!

Prometo que para la proxima no sera asi!

Lo juro! T.T

Ok... solo dire que TDI no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero si Michi y Logan... Ellos son mios! Yo le di vida! Asi que el que me lo robe lo mato... Hablo en serio! ESo y que la trama me pertenece, el que ma lar robe tamiben lo mato.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Mi nueva cárcel. **

—Gracias viejo, te debo una —hablaba por el teléfono mientras le daba una vuelta a la casa, necesitaba darle una inspección a mi nueva cárcel.

—En realidad con esta, son como quince favores que me debes —¿Este llevaba la cuenta o que?— ¡Y aun no me has ayudado con el problemas de mi auto!

—Si, si lo que sea —dije rodando los ojos ¿le era tan difícil cambiar la batería fundida a su auto?— Solo trae mis cosas, lo más pronto posible ¡Y no te olvides de cerrar la puerta!

—Ni que tuvieras algo de valor adentro —estuve a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, cuando decidí serenarme, después no me traería nada. Y créanlo, o no SI tenía cosas de valor en mi casa ¿Qué esperaban, que fuera un cuarentón que aun viviera con su madre? Pues se equivocan— Aunque siempre te la pueden mandar a destrozar.

¿Qué le digo? Aunque me había alejado de la cárcel y el reformatorio, no significaba que me había alejado de los problemas.

—Solo asegúrate de que mi casa este igual cuando regrese ― Aunque si limpiaban mi casa, tampoco me enojaría.

Corté sin despedirme.

Miré a mí alrededor.

Después de asegurarme de que los mocosos no estuvieran haciendo nada que arriesgara su vida (Y con eso me refería a **mi** vida) Había decido dar una vuelta por la casa-mansión.

En estos momentos me encontraba en el jardín trasero.

Y déjenme decirle, que de jardín no tenia nada.

Bueno si. Tenía un rincón apartado un buen terreno de hierbas, árboles y flores, más que jardín precia un pequeño bosque perdido entre lo urbano, inclusive tenia uno de lo típicos "árbol de cementerio" que eran de los cuales nunca florecía nada y parecían de película de terror.

Pero creo que ustedes saben que ese "Jardín encantado" me importaba tres rábanos.

La piscina era increíble.

No llegaba a ser una piscina olímpica, obviamente, pero si llegaba ser mas grande que esas de plástico para niños.

Tenía un reflector en cada esquina para la noche, y si no me equivocaba también podía servir de modo de una bola de disco. De esas que alumbran todo y de distintos colores a todas direcciones, vamos, para las fiestas.

Reí con sorna al solo imaginarme a Courtney Jonson haciendo una fiesta.

Pensándolo bien…

Si invitó a Catherine a este lugar, seguramente me perdonará por haberla dejado plantada, si… Ya tenía un nuevo plan en marcha de "¿Qué es mejor que reconciliarse que la cama?"

Me quedé viendo un rato el agua cristalina. Pensando.

No sé cuantas veces me había preguntado esto, pero creo que una mas no haría gran diferencia:

¿Por qué me encontraba aquí?

En estos momentos podría estar en mi casa viendo televisión, revisando mi camioneta, con lo amigos o mejor aun: pasando una buena noche Catherine.

Y yo aquí en una casa tipo mansión, con piscina, plasma y x-box 360 en un lugar donde había millones de chicas endemoniadamente sexy y por ser mediados de marzo, en shorts y camisetas cortas.

Muy bien, ahora que lo pensaba, me sonaba estupido comparar una cosa con otra.

De acuerdo el sexo con Catherine nunca había sido malo, en realidad era bueno, pero…

¡Mierda!

—Maldita sea la cosa que me cayó en la cabeza— farfullé sobándome la coronilla y trataba de levantarme.

En un minuto estaba caminado tranquilamente y en el siguiente alguien me había tirado un proyectil directo a la cabeza, lo que era peor es que era unos de esos balones originales: De cuero y muy pesados…

Creo que estoy comenzando a ver rojo… ¡O no! ¡Me estoy volviendo daltónico! Aunque creo que en ese caso serie confundir el color verde con el rojo, yo solo veía estupidos puntos rojos en todas parte… ¡O no! Ahora era peor ¡No sabia que rayos e pasaba!

Voy a demandar al que tiró este maldito balón.

—¡Oye! El punketo que sigue tirado en el piso con los ojos cerrados ¿Me pasas mi pelota? —Una voz de chico me sacó de mi trauma momentáneo, me levanté aun adolorido.

Era un chico como de diecisiete, tenía ambos brazos apoyado en la cerca y me miraba como si me falta un tornillo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Me pregunté sin captar todavía. El solo señaló la piscina.

Flotando en el agua se encontraba un balón de fútbol flotando tranquilamente. Estupido balón, había probado el agua antes que yo.

Miré el chico.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —pregunté agarrando el balón y pasándomelo de una mano a otra— Este es un buen balón, yo no tengo uno y… me golpeaste con el.

Lo dejé caer en el piso y lo puse debajo de mi pie, sonreí arrogantemente cruzándome de brazos.

El rodó los ojos, pero también sonrió.

—Porque te ayudare cuando necesita quien cuide a los demonios —el chico tenía un buen punto— Además que distraeré a mis padres cuando metas a alguien a casa para que ellos no le digan a Gwen.

Un flash me vino a la mente cuando Gwen me dijo la regla mil cuatrocientos setenta y seis, o algo así "No pueden, y cuando digo 'No pueden' quiero decir que 'No puedes' traer nadie a casa ¿Entendido? Y créeme que me enterare si lo llegas a hacer."

Esto me convenía.

—Me caes bien chico —dije lanzándole el balón y el lo atajaba al aire— Pero si Gwen se llega a enterar de algo, te despertaras respirando a través de un tubo.

El chico tragó en seco y sonrió nervioso.

—Tranquilo viejo por cierto… ¿Quién es la nueva victima del par de demonios? —¿Qué acaso todo el barrio lo llamaba así? Al parecer se habían ganado una mala reputación.

—Duncan Parker —dije secamente— ¿Tu?

—Dime Matt —el muchacho sonrió y después comenzó a caminar hacia su propio patio— Y dile a Logan que aun me debe veinte dólares.

Con tal que no me tuviera que hacer responsable por esa plata, por mi bien.

Me devolví a la casa, solo que en vez de dar toda la vuelta, entre por la puerta trasera.

Esta daba a un pequeño cuarto, que solo tenía un armario, un sofá-cama, un reproductor y unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso… Mmmm… interesante.

Las subí rápidamente, con curiosidad de ver como eran los cuartos.

Un largo pasillo pintado de color amarillo ocre, una cuantas ventanas dándole luz natural, que combinado con el color el delicado parecía un hermoso atardecer y….

Ok, eso sonaba muy gay. Debía de dejar de ver el programa de decoraciones para casa y hogar.

Con lo que seguía…

En la pared opuesta a la ventana estaba un estante de cristal el cual estaba lleno de fotografías, todas perfectamente enmarcadas y ordenadas.

Me acerqué a ellas y ¡oh! Sorpresa, era el par de mocosos desde los primeros meses hasta ahora. Hay estaban ellos, una chica que no conocía, incluso unas ultimas con de Gwen una niña incluida, y por supuesto que también estaba…

Courtney.

No había cambiando mucho, salvo que por que tenía el cabello un poco más largo y con el cuerpo más sex…. Maduro.

Tomé la primera fotografía con curiosidad, ahí se hallaba ella con un camisón blanco, sonreía débilmente mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Aunque esa sonrisa parecía ser totalmente autentica, sus ojos tenían un aura de… tristeza.

No me quería imaginar el porque. Antes de que esa cosita pequeñita que todo teníamos llamada "consciencia" apareciera, decidí cambiar de foto.

Oh, la siguiente era mucho mejor. Aparecía Courtney como con seis meses de embarazo, sonreía alegremente junto con una chica morena de ojos grises la cual no se me hacia conocida.

Aunque me costaba admitirlo, Courtney se veía hermosa en esa foto, el embarazo le quedaba muy bien.

Aun no entendía como alguien podía tacharla de irresponsable solo por verla con hijos, pretencioso tenían que ser. Pero verla así, tan alegre como si no pasara nada, de alguna manera me tranquilizaba, saber que no había sufrido en estos nueve años.

—_Mi mamá compró esta casa hace unos tres años, nos costó mucho mudarnos para acá porque mi mamá se sentía triste después de la muerte de nuestra tía…_ — Ya tenia una ligera idea de quien podría ser la chica de la foto, antes de que la conciencia quisiera volver doblemente recargada, agarré otra foto.

Michi y Logan recién nacidos en manos de su madre, se me hacia tierna la escena, una madre con sus hijos, protegiéndolos de todo mal… ¿Qué? También tengo mi corazón. Aunque Courtney parecía exhausta (seguramente por las horas de parto) se veía feliz, tranquila y sobre todo… orgullosa.

No pude evitar preguntarme como se sentía ser el primero en ver a unos niños recién nacidos, más aun cuando esos niños eran tus hijos.

Cambié de foto, cualquiera era mejor que ver a una Courtney despeinada y a dos mocosos que ni habían abierto los ojos.

Michi y Logan en la cuna, Courtney dándole de comer, enseñándole a caminar, su primer día de colegio, navidades, cumpleaños, días de la madre… Debía de admitir, que aunque sola, había salido para adelante. A primera vista, se notaba que a esos niños no les faltaba nada.

Demonios.

¿Qué no había una foto que me sacara nostalgia?

Las ultimas se mostraban Courtney, Michi, Logan, una niña sin nombre y… Gwen.

Al parecer habían recuperado su amistad, y ahora se tenían mucha confianza a tal nivel que le dejaba los niños.

Pensar que fue en parte mí culpa que ellas dos se pelearan.

Deje de mirar las fotos al darme cuenta que ninguna me iba a dejar pensar en paz.

Estupida conciencia. Claro, ella aparecía cuando menos me lo esperaba ¡Y solo para atormentarme! Ni siquiera para hacer algo productivo ¿Por qué todos teníamos que tener una?

Llevándome los brazos detrás la nuca, seguí con mi recorrido.

La primera puerta: Cerrada bajo llave y lo que era peor, de esas que si metes cualquier objeto, el cerrojo lo corta de inmediato. Ya había tenido experiencia con esas, casi había perdido un dedo al querer abrir una.

Aun con la curiosidad de saber de que diablos era la habitación, me dirigí a la siguiente. Era el baño. Lo normal, retrete, lavamanos, Regadera, tina… Que era suficientemente espaciosa para que cayeran dos personas cómodamente.

Lo único malo es que estaban al lado de la habitación del par de mocosos o eso suponía ¿De qué más podía ser el último cuarto?

A ver… conociendo a Courtney Jonson ¿Qué tendría en una casa? Yo votaba por un mini gimnasio, pues para tener para haber conservado tan bien ese cuer… Ehhhhh, esas condiciones físicas, debía de hacer mucho ejercicio.

Otra cosa es que fuera un cuarto de estudio. No me extrañaría que ella los encerrara los niños ahí hasta que le brotara un segundo cerebro, ni sabía de que era la habitación, cuando ya me estaba compadeciendo del par de chicos.

Y la otra opción era, que fuera una pequeña oficina.

Gwen había dicho que Courtney era abogada ¿No? Entonces lo más probable es que tuviera un pequeño estudio para hacer… Lo que los abogados hacen, vamos. No se ustedes, pero para mi ser abogados era pasar montones de horas leyendo documentos aburridos.

—_¡Si abres la condenada puerta sabrás que diablos esta adentro! _— ¿Qué era esa voz hijo de su madre que me ordenaba hacer cosas malas? Y aun peor ¿¡Donde demonios se mete cuando aparece mi consciencia!

Jodida voz, solo sirve para hacerme meter en problemas… y sin embargo le obedecí.

Resultó ser un cuarto de…. ¿juegos?

Esta casa me sorprendía cada vez más, no me extrañaría encontrar un foso con un lagarto.

Era una habitación pintada con naranja y verde fosforescente, con un par de repisas con varios posters y fotografías de ¿anime y manga? Compartía la misma duda de Gwen ¿De donde había sacado el gusto por el anime? Cuatro Puff (*) y otra espectacular plasma con un… ¡Casco de realidad virtual!

Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar.

—¡Te voy a ganar! —gritaba Michi con el casco, guantes y las botas que se suponían que debían de traer para el juego, daba patadas y golpes por doquier y reía.

—Lo dudo, enana —Logan estaba en lo mismo que Michi, y en realidad no se porque le decía enana cuando el le era casi la misma altura.

Aunque comparado conmigo. Si, si era una enana.

—¿Qué hacen mocosos? —pregunté como si no fuera obvio, pero vamos ¡Quería saber que jugaban! Por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de tocar una de esas cosas, la única parte donde lo había visto era en la televisión.

—Jugando… ¿Qué no ves? —fruncí el ceño con el sarcasmo de Logan. Se quitó el casco y frunció el ceño igual que yo— Pensé que aun se te estaba cayendo la baba por la piscina.

—Ehhhhh yo… —ya eran dos que me habían atrapado idiotizado por la piscina—… ¿Y que estas jugando Michi?

No sabia porque, pero presentía que esa niña me apoyaría en mucho ¿Qué puedo decir? Entre diablos nos entendemos.

—Pelear hasta morir, el nuevo —la verdad me esperaba algo más inofensivo, como Pac-man o algo así… Un momento… Había dicho, ¿Pelea hasta morir, el nuevo?

—¡Yo juego! —si pensaban que me estaba comportando como un inmaduro, poco me importaba, no iba a renunciar al mejor juego mejor creado de la historia por comportarme como un aburrido y amargado adulto.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar buscando un buen banco que robar, antes de jugar con un par de mocosos? —respiré varias veces antes de responderle al cretino ese.

—¿Te crees mucho, verdad niño? —pregunté entre dientes— ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme?

—En realidad… si. Soy el mejor en judo de mi nivel —rodeé los ojos, unos tontos movimientos que te deba un "sensei" pasado de años no contaba en la vida real— ¿Te lo demuestro?

—inténtalo —gruñí.

—Combate padre e hijo ¿Quién ganará? —Michi sonreía comenzando a saltar de arriba abajo y aplaudiendo, obviamente emocionada. Se había quitado el casco dejándolos sobre una repisa y estaba sentada en uno de los puff— quiero ver quien le da la paliza a quien.

—Obvio que yo —lo curioso es que Logan y yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de una serie de mirada al mas puro estilo del viejo oeste, me puse el casco, los guantes y las botas.

De inmediato aparecí en un mundo virtual donde había una arena de pelea, sonreí pensando en que sería fácil… hasta que me mandaron hasta el otro lado de la plataforma.

Delante mi, había un tío como de dos metros de cabello negro y tez pálida de traje, capa y sombrero rojo, una gafas amarillas y guantes blancos, sonreía perversamente. Encima de su cabeza tenía una etiqueta que decía Alucard (*) mas la energía que tenía y el poder que llevaba, tragué en seco ¡Su poder era casi cien!

Me miré a mi mismo con curiosidad de saber que personaje era, y para mi sorpresa me vi con piel morena, un vestido azul y con ¿senos? ¡Era una chica! (*) ¿No podíamos reiniciar el juego y escoger un personaje, menos… afeminado? ¡Por favor! Esto era patético, además que ese tío… daba miedo.

Si no fuera porque mirara donde mirara me encontraría con la estupida arena de juego, fulminaría con la mirada a Michi.

—Comienza tu, papá —aun con los altavoces del juego podía escuchar perfectamente la voz arrogante de Logan riéndose, seguro al condenado se le hacía gracioso.

—¿Pueden comenzar? —ahora era la voz de Michi— Es aburrido ver la pantalla solamente.

Me miré de nuevo, y otra vez a al chico frente a mi. Me encogí de hombros, me daba igual si era una chica, al fin y a cabo le iba a patear el trasero al tío ese que parecía vampiro… y a Logan.

No me pregunten cuanto jugamos porque no lo se. Después de Logan vino Michi, otra vez Logan, una vez mas Michi, y después me dejaron por fuera.

Los dos eran buenos peleando, tenía que admitirlo, me habían ganado un par de veces. Y Aunque más de una vez traté de ser el chico vampiro y no me dejaban, igual les gane varias veces.

—¡No es justo! —grité quitándome el casco— ¡Quiero la revancha!

¿Cómo demonios había hecho eso último? En un segundo lo iba a golpear y al siguiente simplemente me había dado media vuelta y hecho una llave contra el piso.

—Tal vez mañana —dijo el quitándose el casco— mañana hay escuela.

—Ah… ¿No podríamos quedarnos cinco minutos más? —aun no quería despegarme de mi gran segundo amor, pues la plasma tenía el primer lugar.

—Lo siento, a la cama —señaló la puerta con gesto autoritario, arqueé una ceja ¿Esta se lea daba de adulto o que?

—Vamos, si no mañana no te vas a querer levantar —Michi me empujaba por la espalda, rodeé los ojos. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en el asunto?— Además… ¡Tenemos hambre!

Con razón. Fulmine a ambos con la mirada, ellos me lo devolvían como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, bueno eran como las once de la noche y ni siquiera había visto que hubiera almorzado… ¡pero ese no era el punto!

—Vengan —con un gesto ellos me persiguieron.

Vale si, tal vez ese par de mocosos no eran tan malos. Ya estaba cien por ciento seguro que esos niños eran míos, no parecían de los típicos niños de mama y papa, aunque Logan parecía haber tenido la desagradable combinación del sarcasmo de Noah y el egocentrismo de Justin, y aunque Michi me recordara a Courtney en muchos aspectos (sobre todo en lo molesta y mandona)… no eran tan malos.

—Te dije que te iba a vencer —decía Logan con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa altanera— Nadie me puede vencer.

—Ahí que admitirlo te dejó en ridículo papá —sonreía Michi caminando alrededor de nosotros.

Por supuesto, tenía que recordar que seguían siendo un par de mocosos inmaduros que necesitaba a alguien que los protegiera, los ayudara y…

Logan se detuvo a medio camino, al parecer acordándose de algo.

—Michi, se nos olvido la tarea, de nuevo —¿Dije que los ayudara? Quería decir que los motivara ¡Exacto! Que los motivara a hacer la tarea, no dejarlo a última hora, y sobre todo, no pedir ayuda…

Claro, cualquier persona que fuera yo, era una obvia excepción.

—Papa…

—Olvídenlo —dije caminado hacía la cocina. Ya era mucho que me tuvieran aquí de niñera, no pensaba ayudarles con la tarea, yo ya había sufrido mis diez años en la escuela, secundaria y todo eso, ahora les tocaba a ellos.

Llegamos a la cocina y su fabulosa y sensacional cena terminó siendo leche y un poco de cereal que había encontrado por casualidad en las alacenas, pues aquí yo no sabía donde estaba ni un miserable tenedor.

Mientras ellos comían yo estaba apoyada en la alacena con el tazón entre las manos, observándolos atentamente como si en cualquier momentos iban a salir los niños maquiavélicos que sabían que en realidad eran, o si le fuera a crecer una segunda cabeza, cualquiera de las dos me parecía factible.

Pero terminaron de comer como dos niños normales y pusieron sus platos en el lavavajillas, Michi bostezó.

—Quiero dormir —dijo simplemente, se rascó la cabeza y se fue en dirección a las escaleras— Buenas noches Logan, papá.

—Ya te sigo hermana —murmuró Logan y haciendo lo que decía.

Yo me sentía cero a la izquierda ¿Me habían vuelto invisible sin haberme enterado o que?

—¿Y yo que? —preguntó moviendo la mano a ver si podía llamar la atención al par de mocosos mal agradecidos, le daba cereal y así me pagaban, cuando se voltearon me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

—Por algo hay un sofá cama en la habitación que da para la piscina —respondió Logan, un momento… ¿Qué? Me estaban tomando como un perro, me estaban mandando para afuera, solo faltaba la cadena y el plato de comida— Hay mantas en el armario y cuidado con los mosquitos.

—¿Qué? —repetí— A mi no me van a mandar para afuera ¿Me creen perro o que? ¿No me pueden dar un cuarto desocupado? El de su madre por ejemplo…

Estaba comenzando a plantearme la idea que me tenían aquí como criado y no como un padre, ni siquiera llegaba al nivel de invitado.

—Por nosotros no hay problema pero… —Michi tenía las manos tras la espalda, y desviaba la mirada— Mamá fue muy clara…

—¿Qué dijo Courtney? —No sería la primera vez que me sorprendía en una de sus tontería sobre el orden.

—Que si llegabas a poner un solo pie en su habitación, Gwen iban a terminar calva… —traté de no carcajearme, pagaría lo que fuera con ver a Courtney así de furiosa, y siendo francos, a gwen le quedaba mejor el cabello corto. —Y dijo que apenas volviera te iba a dejar sin descendencia —

Ay. Ok, eso si no daba risa. Eso debía de doler, de eso tenía secuela cuando mi madre había llevado mi perro a que los castraran, desde ahí había compadecido de eso a cualquiera. Tal vez Courtney Jonson hubiera cambiado un poco, y digo tal vez porque aun no la había visto, pero de algo que si estaba seguro es que lo tremendamente vengativa, sanguinaria y algo perra no se le había quitado.

—Y no es por nada, pero amo mucho mi vida —completo Logan.

Ah, ahora tenía sentido. Había dicho que iba a terminar sin "Descendencia" no que iba a termina sin… eh… eso. Finalmente había entendido el chiste.

—Pero igualmente… —cuando abrí la boca para reclamar, ellos ya se habían ido. No me habían dejado ni responder, esos para de mocosos debían de aprender modales, mirar que tratar a su padre así.

—Mira quien habla —perfecto, la estupida vocecita en mi cabeza volvía otra ¿Esta no tenía a donde irse o que?— El que vendía los peluquines de sus padres por Internet.

Por otro lado, esa voz tenía razón.

—Bueno, tienes r

* * *

azón —comencé a hablar conmigo mismo (O con la voz, da igual)— Pero yo no soy del tipo de personas seria, aburrida y amargada que no tenían nada que hacer con su vida y se dedicaban a atormentar a las demás, y porque me convierta en "padre" me volveré así.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el asunto? —preguntó la voz ¿Qué no era obvio?

—Que ellos no tienen porque joderme la vida —Expliqué sencillamente, después me rasqué la cabeza pensando— Y también que mi padre se veía ridículo con peluquín.

Llegué al dichoso cuarto, aun parecía la casa del pero bueno, era eso o dormir en el sofá de la sala (Que algo me decía que era mala idea) o intentar perder un dedo al forzar la cerradura.

—Por lo menos tiene vista a la piscina —dije, eso serviría cuando quisiera hablar con Catherine, para poner el ambiente y todo eso. Me parecía realmente estupido y meloso pero todo sea por las chicas.

Saqué unas frazadas del armario, me quité la camisa y el pantalón quedando en bóxer, estiré el sofá-cama y me acosté.

Me puse las manos tras la cabeza y me quedé mirando el techo.

—Bien —hablé— Por lo menos esto esta mucho mejor que los reformatorios en donde he estado.

Aunque prácticamente fuera mi nueva cárcel, me agradaba la idea.

Pero los mosquitos eran punto y aparte, claro.

* * *

*1) LOs puff... son asiento muy comodos que estan rellenos de peloticas por lo que son muy moldeables y se ajustan al cuarpo, aunquse si te descuida se vuelven una trampa mortal xD (Eso dicen los demas, yo quiero uno)...

2*) Alucard es del anime/manga llamado Hellsing el es un vampiro y el protanista (Aceptenlo) Es sanguinario, muy fuerte y hartria papilla a cualquier de los personajes de Crepusulo... Lo siento, pero es la verdad, Soy fanatica de crepusculo, pero hay que aceptar la realidad. Creo que no hace falta decir que Logan es fan de el :P

*3) Para los que no reconocieron al personaje, es Katara de la leyenda de Ang. Maestar aguda, participo en la guera y, protectora, mandona y muy anamoradiza :P Personaje perfecto para Michi.

Cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte se me hizo divertido jugar con otros personajes, sobre todo porque podia dejar en ridiculo a Duncan n.n

Bueno, lectores... Un momento DxC muy pequerño... pero a que fue lindo no? No creo que haya sido tan DxC mas bien fue como que... no se... para que se formen una idea de como fue la vida de Courtney en esos años... a muy grandes rasgos claro.

Y Hubo momentos padre e hijo, quien dice que la tecnologia separa familia? Los unieron por un rato jugando :P se pateaba los traseros y repartian puñetazo, pero pasaron un buen momento al fin y al cabo.

OK... le prometo que pubklicare mas rapido la proxima vez...

No se como llamare el siguiente cap, pero les puedo decir que va a tener grandes dosis de humor y Duncan corriendo de aca para alla.

XD

Por favor dejen review... lo mas seguro es que ya nadie me quiera por no actiualizar rapido T.T pero ya que... Me le tengo merecido...

Pero hablo en serio eh? quiero review!

Jajajaja ahora si me despido...

Chao! De parte de Nachi123


	6. Como padre, soy buen maestro de física

**Ni el cartoon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo unico que me vendria perteneciendo fuera obviamente la historia, y ciertos OC... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Como padre, soy buen maestro de física**

—_¿Duncan, esta seguro de eso? —quien diría que la voz de Courtney Jonson una día sonaría tan insegura._

—_Claro, ya revisé de todos los puntos —decía mientras la jalaba de la muñeca — No hay cara que filmen ahí. _

_Ella lo pensó un momento, el solo hacerlo me provocaba rodar los ojos ¿Tanto le costaba decidirse de una buena…? _

—_De acuerdo —y sonrió, esa sonrisa coqueta que aunque aguardaban un profundo misterio, también daba a reflejar lujuria. _

_Era mi favorita. _

¡Ring!

—¡Maldita sea! —grité. Cunado el estupido teléfono sonó, me giré levemente para intentar recogerlo, pero claro se me había olvidado que no estaba en mi cama de dos plazas, si no en un miserable sofá, total que me había caído con las sabanas aprisionándome.

¿Qué no podían llamar mas tarde? Cuando miré el celular me di cuenta que solo eran las siete y media de la mañana.

—¿Hola? —murmuré, juraba que si era una voz automática iba a estrellar el celular contra la pared, y si no, bueno, igual iba a matar al condenado por vía telefónica por despertarme.

—¿Duncan? —puse los ojos en blanco mientras me tratan de desenredar de las sabanas.

—No, Justin Bieber, idiota ¡Si llamas a mi celular es por algo! —grité enojado, por favor preguntar algo así era como preguntar donde estábamos cuando llamaban a teléfono fijo.

—¡A mi no me gritas de ese modo, Parker! —la voz de Gwen casi me taladró el oído, parecía realmente enojada, la escuché suspirar y luego habló algo mas tranquila— ¿Ya estas en camino?

—¿En camino para que? —pregunté rascándome la cabeza, tratándome de acordar, pero nada me venía a la mente— ¿Hay partido hoy, acaso?

—Si serás… ¡Tus hijos, idiota! Ellos van a algo llamado colegio ¿Te acuerdas? —al instante un flash me vino a la cabeza ¡Tenía dos mocosos que llevar al colegio! Me levanté de inmediato, pero apenas lo hice volví a carme por las condenadas sabanas. Me tragué el grito de dolor y traté de levantarme, esta vez con más cuidado— ¿Aun ni te has levantado, verdad?

Bueno, ya estaba casi de pie, eso era un comienzo.

—Ehhhhh… claro, ¡Ya voy! —un poco mas y me caigo al suelo nuevamente, pero pude recuperar el equilibrio antes de que me quedara sin dientes— Me estoy montando en el carro hablamos luego, Gwen.

Y antes de que ella respondiera, colgué el teléfono y lo lancé a la cama, suspiré.

Me desordené la cresta más de lo que ya estaba, y farfullé cosas como que, que quería volver a la cama, que los mosquitos me había querido comer vivo y que el par de niños ya debían estar realmente camino a su colegio.

—Bien, solo tengo que despertar al par de mocosos, darles de comer, prepararlos y llevarlo al colegio dentro de treinta minutos, puedo hacerlo —me di ánimos mentalmente, esto sería cosa fácil.

Me puse los pantalones y la camisa, ya me bañaría mas tarde, cuando el idiota que tenía por amigo me trajera la ropa. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la segunda puerta del lado derecho.

Era el cuarto de Logan. Las paredes estaban pintadas con azul oscuro con manchas de pinturas rojas y verdes, como si el cuarto hubiera sido victima de un juego de paintball.

Varias repisas rojas donde estaban muñecos de acción, todo regados, juguetes tirados por toda la alfombra de color rojo, la mesita de noche lleno de libros mal apilados, y finalmente la cama que estaba a un costado de la pared, de colchas rojas con el hombre araña estampado en ella.

El cuarto de cualquier niño a los nueve años, yo a su edad lo tenía mas desordenado en realidad.

—Y menos fabuloso —pensé con cierto toque de envidia al ver un helicóptero que se manejaba a control remoto que estaba en una de las mas altas repisas del cuarto ¡Yo le había pedido uno a Santa a su edad!

…y me trajo un par de calcetas.

Agarré un balón de tela rellenos de pelotitas blandas, (vamos, eso que sirven como almohadas para largos viajes) que estaba arriba de una pecera sin agua dentro pero lleno de matas y demás, y como si practicara tiro al blanco, se lo lancé a Logan.

—¡Hey! —gritó descolocado, pues el balón-almohada, además de despertarlo le había caído en la cara tapándole la vista, de un manotazo se lo quitó. Me quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido— Eso es violencia infantil, ¿Lo sabias?

—Si, si… lo que sea —hablé dándome media vuelta— Vete a bañar de una vez, ya se le hizo tarde para ir al colegio. Apúrate.

—¿Se nos hizo tarde para ir al colegio, o fue a ti quien se te hizo tarde para despertarnos? —preferí no contestar algo tan insignificante, así que salí del cuarto para dirigirme al de Michi.

Era la habitación de frente, esta vez la abrí sin dudas.

No era una habitación rosa ni nada por el estilo como me lo esperaba para una niña de nueve años, pero aun así conservaba ese toque aniñado.

La habitación estaba pintada a rayas verdes y azules, algunas tenía aros y pequeños círculos entrecruzándose con la franjas de colores y hasta había unos que parecía tener relieve y todo. El mobiliario del curto era madera clara, casi blanca, pero los detalles de color lila como las de la cortina y la alfombra le daban el toque de color faltante. La cama de Michi resultó estar en el medio pegada a la pared, parecía una princesa durmiendo en su cama llenos de doseles y demás.

—Hay que ver, que Gwen tiene talento con eso de decorar —murmuré observando la habitación, a comparación de la de Logan, esta estaba ordenada y con cada en su lugar. Me acerqué a Michi que dormía abrazada a un oso de peluche de color morado.

A diferencia de Logan, a ella la desperté moviendo su hombro, me parecía inhumano despertar una niña de manera brusca.

—Pero mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela —farfulló antes de esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada, rodé los ojos ante la escena tan típica. Le moví mas el hombro hasta que ella se despertó por completo, me miró sorprendida— ¿Papá?

—No, el señor de los helados —hablando en serio ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo tenía la costumbre de preguntar quien era quien? Primero por teléfono, y ahora en persona, esto era ridículo. Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de esos pensamientos, miré a Michi con una sonrisa— hora de levantarse, niña. Momento de ir a la escuela, y si, tienes que ir.

—¿Nos preparas desayuno? —preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama de un solo salto, iba a decir que no pues ya era tarde, pero cuando hizo una de esa miradas tipo "el gato con botas" dudé— ¡Por favor!

Suspiré, me la quité de encima mientras me paraba, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—De acuerdo, ¡Pero se apuran! —No, no y no, no me había dejado manipular por ella, solo había aceptando un capricho suyo por… ¿Capricho mío?

Dejemos que sea eso, capricho mío.

Bajé hasta la cocina tipo buffet, miré todo con cara de duda ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? No es que fuera malo cocinando… Bueno, de acuerdo, era un asco en eso, lo acepto.

Decidí que unos emparedados no serían tan difíciles, después de todo, eran emparedados.

Saqué el pan, mermelada, jamón, queso para gratinar, salmón, papas, cebolla, zanahorias, potasio… Ya va, esos últimos no iban y, ¿Quién demonios tiene potasio en polvo en una cocina?

Mientras tanto el jamón como el queso gratinado se freían juntos, le puse la mermelada a las paredes de los panes, me quedé esperando a que se frieran bien, pero… las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera.

¿Resultado?

¡Humo saliendo del pobre sartén! Cuando me di cuenta que eso estaba pasando, de prisa agarré el mango del sartén pero sin darme cuenta este se había calentado de más y apenas toqué el mango, mi mano comenzó a arder como los mil demonios.

—¡Arg, mierda! —grité retirando la mano del mango, pero lo hice con tal fuerza que el sartén cayo al suelo, salpicando el aceite por todas parte y lo que debía ser el desayuno de los niños, esparcidos por el suelo.

Lo miré con furia como si realmente el sartén hubiera tenido la culpa

—¡Bien, quédate ahí! —y con aun más rabia, comencé a pisar los restos de comida. Por lo menos servía para relajarme, me decía.

—Quiero que sepas, que no pienso comer nada de eso —la voz de Logan hizo aparición, junto con el egocéntrico niño y Michi, ambos miraban la comida que pisaba con algo de asco mezclado con la sorpresa.

—Todo estaba bien, hasta que esa cosa comenzó a echar humo —señale al que se había convertido mi enemigo, el sartén— ¡Yo ni sé lo que pasó! Solo estaba friendo el jamón y el queso…

Michi pestañeó un par de veces, y con timidez se dirigió hasta el sartén, se me quedó viendo como si me faltara un tornillo.

—¿No le quitaste el plástico al queso gratinado, verdad? —¿Acaso el queso gratino tenía plástico? Al bajar la vista, pude ver como, además del queso chamuscado, una cosa negra y arrugada sobresalía, suponía que era el plástico (quemado, obviamente) al que se refería Michi.

De repente el silencio que había me resultó demasiado incomodo, tanto que me sobé la nuca en acto arrepentido, bajo las miradas acusadoras del par de niños.

—Este… ¿no prefieren algo de cereal? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de arreglar las cosas.

—Si, pero recuerda que tiene que abrir el cartón de leche antes de verterla en el plato —dijo Logan de manera sarcástica, menos mal que era un niño, que si no lo hubiera mandado a la…

Pasando el hecho que de verdad se me olvidó destapar la leche como había dicho Logan, los chicos comieron rápido, bueno, porque yo lo estaba apurando, ya de por si llegábamos tarde.

—Súbanse al carro —les ordené abriendo las puertas traseras, ellos obedecieron como si nada mirando con emoción el cuero que tapizaba los asientos o los mini televisoras que habían en el reposaba cabeza— ¡Y ni se atrevan a tener ningún "accidente"!

Michi y Logan se miraron entre si, y después a mi.

—No tenemos tres años —dijeron en tono neutro, pero se podían ver algo ofendidos.

Rodé los ojos. Si tal, yo le decía esos a mi padres a sus edad e igualmente ni pude evitar hacerme… eh, mejor me concentro en llevarlos al colegio y ya.

Me monté en mi preciada camioneta (nunca me cansaría de decirle así) la encendí, y como un rayo nos dirigimos hacia la autopista, ya estábamos bien retrasados.

—¿Y el cinturón de seguridad? Preguntó Michi mirándome directamente— Mamá dice que es muy importante usarlo ya que…

—Viniendo de tu madre no me sorprende —sonreí de medio lado. Recordando a Courtney y su lado mandón— tranquila, no me pasará nada.

—Pero… —trató de hablar Michi.

—Michi, soy un excelente conductor, es imposible que yo choque contra algo —hablaba mirándola por el retrovisor, pasando deliberadamente un semáforo que estaba en rojo.

Ella calló, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un cómico puchero. Reí, una vez mas, el gran Duncan Parker había ganado, no había nadie ni nada que pudiera conmigo.

—Defíneme, Excelente conductor —exigió Loga, que se había arrastrado desde el asiento trasero, para abrir el pequeño compartimiento que estaba en el asiento de pasajero, mostrado ver un montón de multas, de diferentes estados.

Con rabia, cerré la puerta de pequeño gabinete de un solo golpe, y empujé a Logan hasta que quedara sentado de nuevo.

—Cierra la boca, y ponte el cinturón —gruñí.

Y no, no me habían ganado.

¡Había sido empate!

Bueno, pensando el lado positivo del asunto… las multas habían cubierto la caja de condones abierta que siempre tenia por seguridad en el carro.

Llegamos a las ocho con quince minutos, una hora con quince minutos mas tarde de lo que se supone que debíamos haber llegado.

Dejé la camioneta poco más lejos de la entrada principal, y fuimos casi corriendo hasta el portón…

Un momento ¿Un portón?

—Después de la siete y cuarto, lo cierran y no dejan entrar a mas nadie —explicó Logan al ver mi cara de confusión, la cual enseguida se trasformó en una de furia.

Nadie, repito, Nadie paraba temprano a Duncan Parker para nada. Y menos aun por un mandril con traje de mandil que se supone era el portero de esa "prestigiosa escuela". Así que lleve los niños hasta el frente, fruncí el ceño, abrí la boca para reclamar y…

—¡Tom! —saludó Michi emocionada para luego abrazarlo— ¿Pasaste bien el fin de semana?

El hombre rió sacudiéndole el cabello a Michi.

—Bien Michi, aguantando la lluvia de esta temporada —rió entre dientes, después saludo jovial a Logan, el cual respondió en un saludo tipo militar pero relajado— ¿Y porque llegaron tarde esta vez, niños?

—Porque nuestro papá se quedó dormido —respondió Michi sonriendo y señalándome, como si me estuviera acusando de algo. Rodé los ojos.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en ese instante.

—…¿Su padre? —preguntó el portero como si casi le estuviera dando un patatús, donde la sonrisa se había congelado en su cara.

—Créeme, nosotros tampoco sabíamos que tuviéramos uno —dijo Logan riendo un poco mientras bajaba la mano en un gesto de "no es para tanto", junto con una Michi de una sonrisa un poco mas nerviosa juntando sus manitas, como si estuviera pidiendo un favor.

Me sentía fuera de lugar aquí ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Bueno, bueno… pueden pasar —dijo al final abriendo el portón lo suficiente como para dejarlos pasar. Michi Saltó emocionada y Logan hizo algo así como una seña de victoria, acto seguido, fueron corriendo hacia el colegio.

—Adiós —grité sarcásticamente.

Después me di cuenta de que el portero se me quedaba mirando con los ojos casi llorando.

—¿Qué? —pregunté de mala gana.

El tío ese que cada vez se me hacia mas raro se cubrió los ojos con el brazos para que así no lo viera, cosa que no sirvió de mucho puesto que las lagrimas salieron disparadas en dos grandes chorros, tal como si fuera una fuente, donde una de los chorros me bañó completamente.

De haber sabido me hubiera traído una paraguas.

—¡Mi bella y delicada Courtney! —decía entre gimoteos— ¡Al fin aceptó la realidad! Por fin le dijo la verdad al padre de estos niños tan adorablemente diabólicos… ¡Pensé que este día nunca llegaría, pero fue así! Estoy tan feliz…

Y siguió diciendo más estupideces por un rato mas, rodé los ojos. ¿Quién quisiera volver con Courtney Jonson? Me di media vuelta para marcharme y…

El tipo me abrazó por la espalda, me congelé de inmediato ¡Oh por Dios, el tipo era gay!

—¡Venga a mis brazos, cuñado mío! —gritó emocionado, suspiré. Así que solo era eso.

—Seh, seh… —rodé los ojos, aguantando las ganas de patearle la cara al sujeto y marcharme de una buena vez— Solo... ¿Ve que los niños no se partan el cuello, si?

Y haciendo el esfuerzo más grande de mi vida, logré soltarme de ese portero, que tenía la fuerza de un rinoceronte ¡Sin exagerar! Me había dejado los brazos como gelatina.

Me regresé a la casa, bien tenía hasta las tres de la tarde, antes de acordarme del par de mocosos, que fastidio. Bueno, tenía que verle el lado positivo al asunto: tenía toda la mañana y parte de la tarde libre, para mí solo, en esta casa-mansión, esa plasma…

Grité con júbilo con el puño en alto, esto iba a ser realmente grande.

No pienso decirles lo que hice en la casa, puesto que no era apto para menores de edad o mentes frágiles. Solo digamos, que el Duncan fiestero, ese, el que se presentaba desnudo en las fiestas y hacia destrozos, había salido nuevamente al aire, y mas re potenciado que nunca. El único cuidado que tuve en esa casa, fue en no romper nada (salvo aquel jarrón que "por accidentes, había caído de la estantería) pero del resto… casi quería ver la cara de Courtney cuando viera el gran mancha de chocolate en sus muebles de cuero blanco..

O la cortinas desgarradas, uno de los potes se había caído y todo.

O que había logrado desbloquear el programa para adultos, era bueno ver que la Jonson tenía el paquete Premium del cable.

O que su sala tenía marcas de patinetas, pero tal vez, llegará a culpar a Logan de esto. Cosa que no estaría mal, para que aprendiera ese pequeño Justin.

O que su cuarto… bien, no llegué a tanto.

Pero, independientemente de que haya arruinado su cuarto o no, con el resto de la casa ¡Quería ver como explotaba! Pero, no quería arriesgar mi salud física, al estar presente en el momento en que estallara.

—¡I feel good! Na, na, na, na —terminé deslizándome por la alfombra de la sala, dejando un tornado de desorden por donde pisara. Con el reproductor de música a todo volumen y las gafas de sol puestas, hice mi mejor imitación de guitarra de aire… ¡Cantar en plena sala y semi desnudo era lo mejor!

Le sonreí a la vecina que me miraba con creciente espanto, y seguí cantando. Hasta que, treinta segundos después, mi cerebro asimiló todo. Ella, seguramente tenía el teléfono de Courtney, y si la llegaba a llamar… oh, no.

De inmediato, la escoba que tenía en manos (La que me había servido como sustituto de guitarra) se puso a barrer la tierra de la maceta que yo mismo había tumbado. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver, como la señora me veía y encogiéndose de hombros, dejaba el teléfono inalámbrico sobre la mesita de madera.

¡Uff! Esa había estado cerca.

Dejé caer el palo de la escoba y caminé con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, mirando el desastre que había hecho. Sonreí, no, todavía no había perdido mi toque.

Volteé con pereza al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, vi a mi gran amigo sonriéndome con una ceja arqueada.

—Veo que has tenido mucha acción últimamente, ya sé porque no te has presentado por el barrio —me dijo sugestivamente. Claro, era normal que se hiciera ilusiones cuando yo solo estaba en bóxer.

—Nah, quisiera yo —dije quitándole importancia y recibiendo una gran mochila azul— ¿Trajiste todo acaso?

—¿Y yo que iba a saber que era lo que querías? —se encogió de hombros. Miró por todo lugar— Oye, hablando en serio… ¿Hay chicas bonitas por aquí?

—Yo diría algo más que bonitas —dije sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras hacia una silueta femenina con las manos. Otto, mi amigo, sonrió de la misma manera— Ven, pasa.

Y así, yo rompí otra de las "Reglas de la familia Jonson". Pero vamos, ese gordo había sido mis amigo desde hace siete años ¿Con quien querían que hablara mientras pasaba todo el rato aquí? ¿Con los niños? Por favor…

—A ver, ahora si cuéntame bien… ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —me preguntó el tomando el vaso de agua que le ofrecí, a falta de cerveza, claro está.

Y así, le conté todo. Desde llamada de Gwen con su tono falsamente seductor, pasando por la bomba de que era padre (Otto se atragantó con el agua que tomaba, y me escupió en la cara) y que ahora, a pesar de mis males, tenía que cuidar a esos dos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no te negaste? —casi gritó el, yo rodé los ojos.

—No sé, supongo que necesito que me revisen el cerebro —me quejé, luego me encogí de hombros— Pero ¡mira!... tengo esta casa para mí, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

—Cierto, seguro que a Catherine le encantara —me sonrió.

—Si, Catherine… —Una pregunta, ¿Quién la había metido a ella en el asunto?

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Otto, supongo que reconectando sus neuronas para buscar algo que decir, y yo… escuchando el maldito tictac del reloj de la cocina. Estupida porquería, ni siquiera tenía la hora, ahí decía que eran las cuatro.

—Otto, ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté casualmente, el miró su muñeca, y luego dirigió su vista hacia donde yo la tenía.

—Ese reloj tiene la hora mal —negó con la cabeza. ¡Ja! yo lo sabía, por favor, mi reloj interno estaba perfectamente sincronizado…— Esta atrasado, son las cuatro y media.

Waou, debía limpiarme las orejas mas seguido, había escuchado que eran las cuatro y media.

—¿Qué hora dijiste? —

—Las cuatros y media —

Si, no había oído mal.

Un momento…

Oh… mierda.

—¡Los niños! —grité levantándome a tal velocidad, que resbalé con los restos de jamón y queso quemado del desayuno fallido, y caí al piso pegándome contra la mesa de la cocina. Aun atontado por el golpe, me levante y me fui directo a la puerta, Otto me siguió— ¡No puede ser que me haya olvidado!

—¡Duncan! —trató de llamare la atención mientras yo abría la puerta y el salía, alarmado.

—¡No hay tiempo! —le grité saliendo también y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, el me miró negando con la cabeza— ¿Qué?

—…aun sigues en ropa interior —me señaló, bajé la mirada y era verdad, aun seguía en bóxer. Y no, no solo eso, si no que, al parecer todas las chicas guapas habían decido en ese momento salir a hacer quien sabe que. Cada una tenía diferentes expresiones desde espanto, pasando por la pena y vergüenza ajenas, y unas cuantas, por la lujuria.

Miré a todas pensando que demonios decir o hacer, puesto que dudaba que una excusa como "¡Hey, al menos están limpios!" o "Vamos, que hace calor" ayudara con el tema. Así que simplemente puse mi mejor sonrisa de patán, me cruce de brazos tras la nuca, le guiñé un ojo a la chica que no paraba de mirarme de arriba abajo y me di media vuelta en dirección a la casa.

De acuerdo, eso había sido vergonzoso. No se confundan, este criminal también siente vergüenza, además que, la idea es que las muchacha vieran esta "versión mía" en la cama, no en plena calle, cuando ellas iban a sacar a pasear el perro o regar las plantas a las cuatro de la tarde.

Por cierto ¿Por qué se me hacía que se me olvidaba algo?...

Me pregunté mientras abría la ventana trasera de la casa, puesto que hasta había dejado las llaves dentro. Introduje una pierna mientras pensaba y… ¡Condenada sea! Logan y Michi.

Rápidamente me terminé de meter en la casa, no sin antes caer en el proceso. Y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, me había bañado y vestido. Salí nuevamente por la puerta, pero esta vez seguro de traer las llaves conmigo.

—Estas muy distraído últimamente ¿Lo has notado? —me preguntó Otto arqueando una ceja, hice un gesto vago ignorando su comentario, me monté en la camioneta u arranqué rápidamente, ignorando el grito de mi amigo que me preguntaba como demonios se regresaba a su casa, a mi personalmente, me daba igual.

—…cola hijo de puta —murmuré, para colmo, estaba en la hora pico, donde todos salían ya de trabajar, y querían irse desesperadamente a su casa ¿Y yo? Teniendo que buscar a unos niños, que ya ni me acordaba en estos momentos como se llamaban. Vamos, estaba estresado, y en estos momentos necesitaba algo que me animara— ¡La hamburguesa apestosa!

E inmediatamente di media vuelta ilegal, para meterme en el auto servicio de la hamburguesa apestosa, donde como decía el lema, cada comida es una ida al baño.

Total que llegué al colegio, a un cuarto para las seis.

Me bajé del auto, y debí de admitir que de noche, con los árboles de copa alta y las calles desérticas, esto tenía un ambiente más o menos tétrico. Parte de mí, esa estupida parte gay y benévola, se sintió mal por dejar a los niños hasta tan tarde después del colegio. Yo odiaba casa mísero minuto que debía de estar allí, y ellos se habían quedado aproximadamente dos horas y medias, solos, con frío, tal vez hambre.

Nah, eso los iba a volver más hombres, me dije.

Pero, cuando escuché el ulular de un búho, no pude evitar pegar un brinco y llevarme una mano al pecho. Diablo, de verdad que debían de estar asustado, el susurrar de las hojas de los árboles, el crujir de la madera, las falta de luz, y los ojos hambrientos de pequeños animales de la zona…

—¿Tienes un seis?

—Ves a pescar.

O tal vez, simplemente podían estar con el portero gay, jugando poker, que explicación tan lógica ¿No? Me acerqué a ellos, y los tres al mismo tiempo levantaron la mirada.

—¡Hola papi! —me saludó Michi con una gran sonrisa, la cual, tenía mas de la mitad de galletas de las ficha de apuestas, ganadas— ¿Cómo te fue en el día?

—¿Qué destrozos le hiciste a la casa? —fue el saludo de Logan, con la mirada aburrida, como de costumbre.

—Eh, me fue bien Michi —dije confundido. A su edad, una vez cuando mi madre me había dejado solo por media hora en el centro comercial, me había echado a llorar, y estos… ¿Solamente estaban pasando el rato jugando cartas? Era realmente atípico. Sacudí la cabeza y fruncí el ceño— Bueno, suban, no tengo todo el día.

Logan rodó los ojos y dejó caer las cartas, donde observe que tenía una buena mano. Michi asintió, dejo sus cartas, abrazó al portero y se fue directo a la camioneta, seguido de Logan.

—… ¿Gracias? —pregunté al portero, que si la memoria no me fallaba, cosa que ocurría muy seguido últimamente, se llamaba Tom.

—Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que me quedo con ella hasta tan tarde —dijo relajadamente el portero, recogiendo sus cartas— Se que debes de estar muy ocupado trabajando, y no me molesta cuidar a los niños por unas horas, son divertidos…

—Seh, ehhhhh… no ocurrirá otra vez, no te preocupes —dije algo incomodo, el pensando que yo me mataba la espalda trabajando, cuando en realidad me había dedicado el día a destrozar la casa y hacer una pésima imitación de rock. —Adiós.

Y me subí a la camioneta, antes de que el portero me diera mas sentido de culpabilidad. Bien, eso había sido incomoda, mas aun que en la mañana.

—A ver vago, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde por nosotros? —me preguntó Logan, tal como si fuera un policía. Por Dios, esperaba que no hubiera sacado eso por parte de mi familia.

—No te importa, mocoso —le dije ¡Yo era el adulto, no había porque darle explicaciones a un niño de nueve años!

—¿Hamburguesa apestosa? —tanto Logan como Michi fruncieron el ceño cuando Michi tomo la caja de papa fritas, ya vacía— ¿Comes eso? ¡Un día las comí y pase tres días en el hospital!

—¿Nos dejaste abandonados por comida chatarra y mal cocinada? —exclamó Logan asqueado, alejando la caja de papa fritas. Bien estaba harto. Nadie se metía con mi hamburguesa apestosa.

—¡Por esas hamburguesas me pude ligar a tres chicas, así que mas respeto! —les dije, ambos arquearon una ceja.

—Esas chicas tuvieron que ser unas vacas… —murmuró Logan. Lo miré por el espejo retrovisor, el no apartó la mirada, desafiante.

—noventa kilos solamente… —murmuré, Logan sonrió satisfecho, y chocó el puño con Michi. Yo preferí guardar silencio y seguir manejando. ¡No era mi culpa que para esas fechas hubiera puras chicas gordas! Y si hubiera sabido que después que yo las dejara, se iban a poner a dieta e iban a parecer tipo TOP model…

Llegamos en poco tiempo, afortunadamente, el trafico había bajado.

Cuando llegamos ya eran las siete y media de la noche. Los niños se bajaron rápidamente, y a los lejos pude escuchar una leve discusión de quien iba a ocupar primero el baño para bañarse, rodeé los ojos… Yo a su edad, me escondía debajo de la alacena para que no me obligaran a bañar.

Bien, pasando el hecho de que ya estaba hablando como viejo, recordando sus años de juventud. Me dirigí a la sala, y me senté en el sofá, prendí la televisión sintiéndome totalmente agotado.

Aun aunque no hubiera hecho nada realmente pesado, sentía como si mis huesos hubieran sido molidos por una aplanadora, o peor: Como si hubiera tenido que pasar uno de los retos de Chris Maclean.

El haberme parado temprano ya de por si me había quitado la mitad de la energía, cuando tuve que hacer ese "grandioso desayuno" con queso plastificado y jamón quemado, me había dejado secuelas, las cuales me habían hecho jurar no entrar en la cocina sin un extintor de incendios. Y Luego, la carrera que me habían hecho pegar el par de mocosos, para que ellos solo estuvieran jugando cartas.

Había metido la pata, tres veces en este día. Sin contar, cuando la vieja me pescó semidesnudo en la sala, o cuando salí a la calle solo con el bóxer. Reí. De verdad, como padre era excelente profesor de física, y debo decir, que esa materia, la había reprobado todos los años.

Bien, pero ahora, era momento de relajarme, ver un poco de televisión y… ¿Por qué mierda de habían activado los extintores de incendios?

Totalmente mojado, simplemente cerré los ojos y decidí que lo mejor era ignorar los gritos de los niños, ni entendí el porque, total, se estaban bañando ¿No?

* * *

**Y con este capitulo, proclamo la resurrección de este fanfic, que lleva mas de un buen tiempo, abandonado. Si lo admito, deje que este fic se olvidara y olvidara en los confines oscuros de los archivos de mi computadora.**

**Pero ahora, que me encuentro mas o menos estable a nivel emocional (Sin comentarios respecto a eso) me pondré a trabajar en este fic, y en los demás también obviamente n.n**

**Solo que como tenía a este pobre olvidado, decidí consentirlo y darle la oportunidad de ser uno de mis primeros publicados en meses xD**

**Bien ahora, hablando claro:**

**¿Que opinan del primer día de Duncan como padre? Vamos, todas sabíamos que el iba a cometer desastre y medio, porque... ¡Es Duncan! y Créanme chicas, lo que le ha hecho a la casa De Courtney, no es nada comparado con los días que vienen, ademas que, Logan y Michi le terminaran de hacer la vida imposible. ****Creo que al final habrá que llevar al punk a un psiquiatrico por allá en Alazka n.n ¿Quien me apoya? xDD**

**El proximo cap, sera de locos y Duncan terminara... Mmmm... veanlo ustedes :P**


	7. Diario de un padre perdedor

**Ni el cartoon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera ciertos OC's, ademas de la trama... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Diario de un padre perdedor**

Hoy comienzo este relato con las peores de las penas, mientras siento como mi cuerpo se derrumba sobre el escritorio con el tórax adolorido. Pero, parte de mí, con la poca fuerza vital que me queda me obliga a seguir escribiendo.

Se preguntaran, ¿Cómo un hombre tan fuerte como yo, está así? Como el gran chico malo de Isla Del Drama, el que había superado cada uno de los desafíos con su medida violencia y extorsión, y el que ¡Tenía una cresta! Díganme ¿Cuántos chicos realmente rudos eran capaces de pintarse el cabello sin permiso de sus padres? ¡Nadie! Pero esto, lo que me ha ocurrido, me ha superado.

Es por eso que escribo esto, para desahogarme ¡Y no, no me comparen con una niña de cinco años que escribe cursilerías en su diario! Ni siquiera comencé con el "Querido diario…" Solo, digamos que alguien que ha sufrido tanto como yo, de desahogarse de alguna manera.

Bien, todo comenzó con el día que accedí a "cuidar" a estos niños, donde su querida, amorosa, buena, trabajadora, exitosa, sensible, y bella madre (De la cual, no me había dado cuenta de que aún estaba locamente enamorado de ella) tenía que envolverse una vez más en las oscuras garras de la abogacía, para defender al que ya anteriormente, le había salvado la vida.

Al principio, cuando conocí a esos niños, dije "Oh, pero que par de angelitos tengo aquí al frente" Pero solo faltó pasar un día con ellos para poderle verles crecer los cachos y la cola.

Al ver a ese niño, me vi a los nueve años de edad nuevamente. Aunque al principio pensé que sería ser un nerd, porque yo estaba acostumbrado a los estereotipos impuestos a la sociedad; más, Logan Ithan Jonson me hizo ver mi error: Era un chico genial, lleno de honda y de esas aptitudes frías, que aunque provoca matarlo, no se puede evitar amarlo a la vez.

En cambio, la pequeña era una princesa salida de un… torneo de guerreros, la verdad si hubiera alguien con tanto espíritu como ella, pero a la vez tuviera esa encantadora dulzura e inocencia, sería alguien inexistente.

Me dejaron amarlos con estúpida e insana locura. Consentirlos y darles todo los que quisieran se volvió mi objetivo al instante, pero había un problema: Yo era un mastodonte de persona, torpe como nadie, con la sutileza de una roca y el encanto de la basura municipal, así que… nada salió bien en estas cuatro semanas que estuve cuidándolos.

¿Quieren saber lo que ocurrió? Pues bien, se los diré:

Al día siguiente después del primero, donde por cierto me había sentido arrolladoramente culpable al ver la casa hecha un desastre y al par de angelitos mojados hasta los huesos; fue donde comenzó el verdadero desastre.

El día había comenzado con un sol sonriente y un clima perfecta, algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta. Y, aunque el astuto e inteligente Logan me había despertado tirándome un vaso con agua fría a la cara, porque según él, temía que yo hubiera caído en un coma (Lo cual le agradezco mucho de que me hubiera salvado la vida) me disculpé con él por perseguirlo por toda la casa como por media hora, y luego los lleve al colegio.

En el camino me dieron una nueva multa, lo que provocó que mi colección aumentara, esta vez era debido a que la atrevida Michi se había sentado en el asiento de pasajero y sin cinturón de seguridad, mas pude soportar ese pequeño desliz, porque, vamos, es solo una tierna niña que no sabe lo que hace.

Cuando lo busqué, tres horas después de lo acordado, estaban muertos de hambre, pero yo, una persona con múltiples facetas, tenía en estos momentos una gran duda filosófica que era de gran importancia para la humanidad:

—¿La Cheese whiz, será amarilla o anaranjada? —

—_Es amarilla_ —me dijo mi conciencia.

—¡Claro que no! ¿No ves que es demasiado oscura para serlo? Obviamente es naranja —dije con todas mis fuerzas, frunciendo el ceño. A veces, mí yo interno no entendía mi complicado punto de vista.

—_No, es amarillo. Si te fijas, el matiz que se ve… _

—¡Es naranja! Además ¿no ves en empaque que la envuelve?

—_Claro que es naranja ¿Sabes porque? Porque debes de contrastar con el color de las cheese whiz, ¿y qué color lo hace? ¡Exacto! El amarillo_— Bien, ya no sabía que decir para ganarle a mi estúpido yo interior. Solo me quedaba el recurso clásico de…

—¡YA CALLATE!

—¿A quién le gritas? —una voz me hizo salir de la pelea que tenía conmigo mismo, donde inexplicablemente estaba perdiendo. Me di la vuelta para mirar como la pequeña Michi me miraba con sus grandes ojos color azul, mientras comía mis galletas favoritas.

Me le quedé mirando anonadado, sin poder creerlo. Miraba como sus pequeñas manitas se introducían en la bolsa de galletas, agarraban un puñado de esas delicias y se la metía a la boca sin despegar su mirada de mí ¿Y saben que era lo peor? ¡Que ni siquiera la disfrutaba! Solo se conformaba con masticar y tragar, no saboreaba esas galletas ni nada por el estilo.

¡Eso debía ser un crimen!

—¿Y la comida? —preguntó el sigiloso Logan apareciendo de quien sabe dónde, me pareció sentir otra apuñalada en mi corazón al ver como aparecía con otra bolsa de galletas— Ya te advertí lo de los niños en crecimiento…

Pero todo lo que Logan decía se me metía por un oído y me salía por el otro, yo solo estaba pendiente de una cosa: ¡Mis preciadas y amadas galletas! ¿Qué acaso ellos no se daban cuenta del daño que me hacían cada vez que se escuchaban el _Crush_ de las galletitas? ¡Me estaban matando!

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —me preguntó Michi introduciendo sin parar galletas en su boca, resistí la tentación de no abalanzarme ante ella y arrancarle la bolsa de las manos— Yo quisiera pescado frito, la pasta que nos serviste hoy me dejo muy mal…

—Cierto, se te pasó el tiempo de cocción, parecía más engrudo que otra cosa —criticó Logan, ¿Y este de que se la daba, de cocinero o qué? Apuesto que poca gente sabía que la pasta no podía estar más de diez minutos, y si lo sabía, ¡Me hubieran dicho antes! No, la verdad es que ya no había consideración entre las personas— Y personalmente prefiero los dedos de pollos con salsa roja.

¡Yo ni sabía que los pollos tuvieran dedos! Me estaban comenzando a marear considerablemente. Por suerte, antes de caer al suelo, me sujete a la encimera.

—¿Qué vas a cocinar, pues? —preguntaron ambos, como si solo tuviera un solo cerebro, en ese momento, exploté. De un tirón le quité las galletas a ambos, los abracé contra mi pecho, como si quisiera protegerlas de ese par de demonios que solo la quería comer y nada más.

—¡Deberían dejar de comer tanto, se van a convertir en unos Owen's! —grité, no supe muy bien porque. A lo mejor mi casi inútil mente quería utilizar un recurso de proyección para poder asimilar así, el traumatizante momento— y para su información… ¡ESTAS GALLETAS SON MÍAS!

Si lo aceptaba, había perdiendo toda mi masculinidad y mi porte de adulto solo por unas galletas de harina… variadas, que podía ser de vainilla, chocolate o hasta de fresa, que estaba rellenas de malvaviscos, y por encima siempre tenía esparcidas chipas de dulces y…

Les juro, que si no estuviera a punto de desvanecerme en la nada, iría por una de ellas ahora mismo.

¡Y eso no fue todo! Solo fue el inicio. La primera tortura de muchas más, la punta del iceberg, el inicio de clases, aún no había acabado, apenas, apenas… Creo que entendieron, ¿no? Después de no haber querido compartir esas queridas galletas con mis hijos y que ellos no murieran de hambre, vino, lo que yo considero, ningún hombre debería hacer: Cocinar.

—Vamos, viejo, no seas flojo —dijo Logan empujándome un poco, literalmente. Ya que a él no le importaba cargar con noventa kilos de masa corporal, con tal de animar a su viejo padre y llevarlo a la cocina, así fuera a rastras.

—¡No, ya viví demasiadas experiencias con esa cocina por el resto de mi vida! —me quejé.

—Entonces, ¿Nos comemos el resto de tus galletas? —preguntó inocentemente Michi, y en eso, algo se paralizó en mi pecho. No, no, y no ¡Ellos debían comer algo sano y nutritivo!

De inmediato me levanté de un salto, dejando que Logan se cayera accidentalmente.

—¡Con mis galletas no, par de críos! —dije, para conservar mi masculinidad, aunque sea un poco. Después de todo, decir algo como "Los amo con todo mi corazón, y quiero el bien para ustedes" Era mucho, por eso prefería fingir el bien de mis galletas.

Así que me propuse a hacer la misión más difícil e importante de todas: Cocinar. Por desgracia, las cosas no salían como uno siempre las planeaba.

—…¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Logan una hora después, apareciendo en la puerta, y arqueando una ceja. Yo despegué con desanimo algo que se parecía mucho al silicón derretido con puré de papa grumoso. Con intensas ganas de llorar por haber fallado en la misión impuesta, lo miré.

—Su comida —sonreí lo más alegremente que pude. Debo mencionar que el sonreír nunca se me ha dado bien, por eso supongo que cuando Logan me vio, su expresión fue de susto ¡Por mi cara, repito! No por la comida, esta, daba mucho más susto.

—Ya… —asintió levemente, comprendiendo lo que ya de por sí, era obvio: Que yo era un desastre en la cocina. Frunció el ceño y sin decir media palabra se fue. Mas pude escuchar con perfección como Logan gritaba a su hermana.

—¡Michi, pide una pizza! —Lo mejor del asunto fue que, la pizza estaba realmente buena.

Y así los días avanzaron a una velocidad atormentadora ¡De repente ya era Jueves! ¡No podía creerlo! Había sobrevivido una semana a estos niños ¡Yo sabía que yo podía! Yo era, yo era… ¡El vencedor!

De repente, sonó el teléfono, y totalmente indignado de que alguien me hubiera despertado, debido a que solamente eran la una de la tarde, respondí el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —respondí con voz pastosa.

—¿Señor Parker?

—¡NO, DON QUIJOTE DE LA MANCHA! —grité con mi paciencia por el suelo, en un momento de rabia desmedida, y con las lagañas en mis ojos— ¿Quién mierda habla?

—…Es la directora el colegio de Michi y Logan Jonson —y esa noticia fue, como un balde de agua fría. Tanto fue así, que me caí de la cama, me enredé con las sabanas y terminé tapado con ellas— llamo para avisarle que sus hijos están en mi oficina.

—…¿Y? —a mi cerebro no se le ocurrió decir nada más inteligente.

—Quiero que venga para hablar con respecto al comportamiento que han presentado ellos dos en el aula, ahora mismo —su voz, como un vieja arpía con genes de bruja, sonaba tan fría y autoritaria que, supe que tenía que hacerle frente, ¡No podía dejar a mis pobres niños con este calvario!

—¡Ya voy! —dije levantándome de inmediato, con un miedo medianamente irracional a que esa señora dijera nada más, le colgué sin dejarle decir nada, y, salí disparado hacía el colegio, sin distracción ni nada que me desviara de mi meta...

¡Y llegue en tres horas!

La directora estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio de roble lustrado, con una mirada que… ¿Saben cómo eran las brujas de los cuentos de hadas? Pues bien, aquí estaba el espécimen más parecido que se pudiera encontrar. Alta y estirada, vestida como una vieja, un moño ajustado en la nuca, y maquillada de tal manera, que solo realzaba su fealdad y esa horrible verruga en la mejilla izquierda, me daba ganas de sacar una espada y matarla como la bruja mala del cuento que era.

Frente al escritorio, y en dos sillas de porte alto y cojines esponjosos, que yo suponía, el par de angelitos no habían ocupado nunca, estaban Michi y Logan, mirándome con ojitos de corderitos, pobrecitos, seguramente estaban ahí por error.

—Bien, ¿Y que tenemos aquí? —pregunté, queriéndomelas dar de macho alfa, pero por dentro, estaba preocupado por la razón de porque ellos estuviera aquí.

—Acaso… ¿Se atreve a presentarse aquí, con estas fachas? —preguntó la directora arqueando una ceja. Yo me miré: ¡Pero si estaba sensacional! Llevaba mi camisa blanca preferida, con la que arreglaba siempre la camioneta, los pantalones que mi madre decía que parecían ser de unos vagos, y los zapatos de jugar en el lodo.

—Sí, ¿Algún problema? —pregunté con suma inocencia. La directora suspiró y se quitó las gafas cuadradas.

—No, solo… siéntese. —dijo después del largo suspiro. Cuando me senté, debo aclarar, que con los pies sobre el escritorio, la directora juntó las yemas de los dedos y habló— Michi y Logan no han mostrado el nivel de exigencia que normalmente desempeñan…

—…

—…Desde el lunes, además de haber llegado tarde, no han concluido con las tareas impuestas esta semana —dijo la directora, como si hubieran cometido algún tipo de asesinato o masacre. Se tapó los ojos con la mano y suspiró fúnebremente, como si en vez de no haber hecho la tarea, se hubiera muerto alguien.

—Ajá, ¿y? —pregunté arqueando una ceja. Me miró entre sus esqueléticos dedos y puse ver, por un instante, un destello de furia.

—¿Se da cuenta de lo que esto puede significar? Logan podría ser expulsado del equipo de Judo, o Michi del de tenis —sinceramente, aun no le veía la gravedad al asunto— Y lo más importante ¡Podrían no ganar la beca para la universidad!

¿Universidad? Esta señora se daba cuenta que apenas tenía nueve años, faltaban años para pensar en eso, sinceramente, alguien debía darle un reloj a esa anciana, si es que sabía cómo utilizarlo.

—Aun no entiendo la importancia del asunto —dije rodando los ojos, pero de repente mi cuerpo se congeló, casi tanto como si el dentista estuviera cerca. Miré a la bruja directora de nuevo, daba miedo. Sonreí nerviosamente y me levanté de la silla, por si tenía que idear un escape de emergencia— Ey, no hay que tomarlo personal, después de todo hay que comprenderlo, son niños. Seguramente si aun se acuerda cuando era una niña, sé que pasó mucho desde eso, pero…

A cada palabra que decía no paraba de cometer y cometer más errores, y podía ver como una vena se hinchaba hasta un tamaño que no creía capaz. Desesperado, miré a los niños.

—¿Algún consejo?

Pero antes de que siquiera abriera la boca, la bruja se abalanzó contra mí, sacó un cuchillo debajo del vestido y me rebanó el cuello de lado a lado. Oh bueno, eso fue lo que yo me imaginé…

—Sabes, se supone que debías sacarnos de problemas, ¡No meternos en más! —gritó Logan, quince minutos después, en el aula de castigo. Tanto el como Michi tenían los cuadernos y libros abiertos por la mitad, atareados hasta el fondo ¿Y yo? Bien, al menos después de usar el cintillo con astas de renos, las orejas de burro no deberían lucirme tan mal, ¿no?

Y así fue, como, nueve años después, había afrontado mi peor temor: La escuela. Ya había pasado mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia ahí. Repetirla era inhumano ¿Y por esos niños? Obviamente lo merecía. Y como dice German Garmendia, como todo macho pecho peludo que soy y me hago respetar, no podía dejar morir ahogada a mi descendencia en la montaña de tarea que tenían encima. Sí, hacer aquella tarea que torturaban estos pobres niños era muy fácil…

—_¿A esta edad y ya ven divisiones de dos cifras? —pregunté, desesperado, viendo la hoja de ejercicios. Estuve a punto de devolverla, pero al ver unos ojos de cachorros tan azules como los míos, pidiéndome, o mejor dicho, suplicándome que le ayudara, no me pude resistir— A la próxima harán la tarea ustedes, mocos. Si no, juro que no le dejo salir a ninguna parte. _

¿Qué podía decir? A pesar de quererlo ayudar tanto en las buenas como en las malas, debía aprender por sí mismo. Ese era el deber de un padre.

Pero, por desgracia, esa tarea… ¡Esa inmunda tarea! Había drenado todas mis energías, hasta dejarla por debajo del nivel estable. Y es por eso, POR ESO, no por las travesuras de la pequeña Michi, por los comentarios elocuentes de Logan, o por la ausencia de la bella y dulce madre protectora de Courtney Jonson, que escribo, esto, mi despedida de este mundo terrenal y me mudo a…

.

—¿Logan, no crees que estas siendo muy melodramático? —preguntó Michi, mientras arqueaba una ceja y miraba a su hermano mellizo. El pelinegro arqueó una ceja y releyó lo que él había estado escribiendo en el documento Word de la computadora de la sala de juegos.

—Es humor negro,

* * *

hermanita —dijo el chico, sonriendo antes lo escrito por él, junto con la ayuda de Michelle, claro.— Es la otra cara de la moneda. Con ella, nos burlamos de las desgracias de las personas, estos tiene un sentido del humor mucho más… delicado

—A mí me parece insensible —dijo Michi, haciendo un puchero. Logan rodó los ojos. Aunque lo negara, su hermana era aún una bebita que necesitaba de la aprobación de un abrazo paterno. ¿A él? Sinceramente le daba igual, y en el tipo con que aun tuviera que convivir con su padre, aprovecharía para vengarse de los años de Trabajo que le había hecho pasar a su mamá, ¿Y porque? Reírse en el proceso.

Solo que sentía que algo le faltaba a historia, ¿Qué sería?

—¡CARAJO! —un gritó de Duncan hizo saber que seguramente estaba en la cocina, intentando por cuarta o quinta vez hacer comida.

Ambos niños se miraron, y con una sonrisa traviesa, salieron al pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la cocina. Y ahí estaba Duncan Parker, con una delantal rosa (El único que Courtney tenía) y bañado de pies a cabeza con lo que parecía ser, un batido de chocolate. El punk pestañeó un par de veces, seguramente confundido de lo que había pasado.

—Olvidaste ponerle la tapa, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Logan, arqueando una ceja, mientras que por dentro, contenía las ganas de carcajearse.

Vale, si su novela aún no estaba lista, no importaba. Total, que aún le quedaba mucho material que escribir de _su __padre_.

* * *

**Y otra vez me tardé con l****a actualización, lo siento! - **

**Lo peor de todo? Que tenía el cap CASI listo, pero digamos que dejé el documento en el olvido, y hoy, cuando llego, y lo abro por mera casualidad, vi que solo le faltaba una pagina o dos por para publicarlo -.-u **

**Bien, Pasando de lado mo obvia falta de responsabilidad, ¿Que tal el capitulo? ¿Un poco fuera de lo común, neh? xD ****Era algo así para ir explicando, desde el punto de vista infantil como había entrado Duncan en su vida, claro, de un modo algo retorcido y exagerado O:) **

**También****, en esto todo eso de lo que pasó, pasaron dos semana o dos semana sy media. Originalmente iba a tener mas trozos gracioso y mas narración dramática, pero neh, decidí que iba a poder utilizarla después n.n A pesar de todo, Duncan ya se "acostumbró" a su papel de padre n.n **

**Y es por eso, que ahora viene mas problemas :) **

**Pregunta: ¿le gustaría que Narrara mas momentos desde el punto de vista de los niños? ¿O sigo puro POV Duncan? Por cierto, el proximo cap, viene un BOOOOMBA :D **

**Así que espero dos cosas: Rewiew, y que la inspiración no se me vaya xD **

**Hasta luego!**

**Posdata: una, cien, y mil gracia por los rewiew que recibido! De verdad que me cantan sus comentarios y aunque no lo crean, animan para escribir :P Perdon por no responderlos personalmente, espero que no me crean mal agradecida, solo soy una persona muuuuuuuy olvidadiza y floja . **


	8. Operación fallida

**Tenía ganas de escribir algo mas imaginativo, pero como estoy con sueño, **

**dejaré la misma dedicatoria de siempre .-.**

**Ni el cartoon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera ciertos OC's, ademas de la trama... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Operación fallida **

Iba caminando por el pasillo del piso superior, en dirección hacia la sala de juegos. Había comprado el último juego de "Zombie World" y quería jugarlo antes de que Michi o Logan se atrevieran a poner sus diminutas pero rápidas manos en él. Miraba la caratula, donde el signo de para mayores de dieciocho se marcaba en plateado, con advertencia de sangre y violencia exagerada.

Simplemente genial.

Antes de entrar al cuarto, eché una rápida mirada hacia la habitación de ellos. Michi estaba sentada en su cama, con varias hojas de colores en la colcha morada, mientras ella recortaba y hacia un no sé qué, con pegamento, pinturas y demás.

—¿No tienes un escritorio para hacer las manualidades? —pregunté, señalando el escritorio de madera blanca que estaba en una esquina de su habitación, lleno hasta el tope de peluches. Michi alzó la cabeza, sorprendida de verme ahí, y luego gritó.

—¿¡No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta!? ¡Y Mucho más si es el cuarto de una dama! ¡Fuera de aquí! —en ese momento se le atravesó el apellido Jonson (Por no decir que Courtney poseyó el cuerpo de su hija) y comenzó a aventarme las millones de almohadas que en esos momentos estaba en el suelo.

Cerré la puerta. Ay si, como si tuviera siquiera cuerpo para que ella pudiera referirse como mujer, ¡Era solo una niña! Y Pensándolo bien, no iba a tener cuerpo hasta los sesenta años, y si acaso.

Pasé por el cuarto de Logan, el, al menos estaba algo más tranquilo. Escribía desde su computadora, no sé muy bien qué, a lo mejor un trabajo para la escuela.

—A ver, ¿Qué agrego? ¿Cuándo me dejó olvidado en la práctica de Judo hasta las nueve de la noche? ¿O que quemó una olla porqué intento hervir agua? —Achiqué los ojos, estos me resultaba vagamente conocido.

—¿Qué haces? —Logan brincó, y me miró, pálido como la pared.

—Este… nos mandaron a escribir como fueron nuestras últimas vacaciones, y estoy intentando recordar lo que pasó en el campamento en donde nos inscribió mamá, tú sabes, ella fue experta en campamentos y quería que siguiéramos sus pasos —dijo rápidamente.

Uh, no me extraña viniendo de Courtney. Seguramente quería torturar a los niños con campamentos hasta volverlos todos unos CIT, donde seguramente no se vería complacida hasta verlos inscribirse en un estúpido concurso para tener una experiencia casi real y en vivo.

—_Eh, Duncan, tú también te inscribiste en algo así, ¿Recuerdas?_ —cállate, consciencia.

Logan suspiró, al parecer aliviado. ¿Por qué sería? Y alzó la mirada, como si de repente hubiera tenido una gran idea.

—Oye, ¿Es cierto que de adolescente te mordieron varias tortugas? ¿Fueron siete u ocho mordidas? ¿Y de verdad una te mordió en la entrepierna? —preguntó, y yo me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Courtney les había contado sobre MI vida en el campamento? Bien, siendo sincero no debía estar tan sorprendido, después de todo ella era bastante cotilla, y para prueba lo del conejito y DJ.

—¡Fue un reto! En realidad me mordieron nueve, solo que la última mordida la censuraron, por la respuesta de la última pregunta —grité, rojo de vergüenza, maldita Courtney por chismosa, y maldito yo, ¿Por qué demonios le estaba respondiendo a ese niño? Podía mentirle, ¡O mejor aún! Darle una tunda para que fuera tan entrometido— ¿Por qué demonios quieres saber eso?

—No, por nada —respondió tranquilamente, mirando la pantalla de su laptop— Eh, no es que me molestes, ¿Pero te vas? Necesito concentración.

Ofendido, y con ganas de lanzarle la computadora por la ventana, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. Yo queriendo cumplir un papel de buen padre (Si, todo tenemos ese momento de locura en el día) Y estos pequeños ingratos me echaban de sus cuartos, después que no se quejaran de que tuvieran hambre.

Me fui al cuarto de juegos, al parecer, el único que me recibía en esta casa, aparte de la plasma de la sala, claro está. Encendí la televisión y puse el juego en el dispositivo, luego, me puse el casco de realidad virtual.

Sencillamente genial, las gotas de sangre y las vísceras que soltaban los zombis al dispararle, te caían directo a la cara o el uniforme, podías usar cualquier cosa para exterminarlo (me encantó como murió ese por resbalar con salsa de tomate) y las escenas para mayores de dieciocho que no incluían precisamente violencia, era de las más alta definición.

Me entretuve por horas jugando, sin molestarme en pesar que demonios era de la vida de Michi o Logan, si habían incendiado la cocina o se habían ahogado en la piscina. Era solamente yo y el juego, el juego y yo. Mrrr… Ahora que lo pienso, debo ocultar bien esto, hay muchas escenas que no quiero que los niños vean, y por ellos me refiero a Michi, el otro diablo me daba igual.

Finalmente, a eso de las tres horas, me aburrí… bueno no, pero estaba cansado y mis manos agarrotados. Me quité el casco, apagué y todo y me llevé el CD. Antes de irme hacia mi cama, volví un momento para ver al par de críos; si lo sé, soy un jala mecate al ser YO quien los vean cuando fueron ELLOS, los que me corrieron de su cuarto, pero ya que.

Ambos estaba durmiendo, Michi abrazada a lo que estaba haciendo esta tarde, y Logan estaba oculto debajo de la colcha de Spiderman. Suspiré, así hasta parecían angelitos, sin tan solo se quedaran así de por vida.

—Ya Duncan, te estas volviendo muy padre… y no en el buen sentido —me dije, sacudiendo la cabeza, y enviando esos estúpidos sentimientos paternales, bien, pero bien al fondo, junto con la manía que le tenía de vender los peluquines de mi padre; para que aquellos recuerdos se me llenaran de polvo y lo olvidara lo más pronto posible. Sinceramente, no quería lidiar con sentimientos que no entendía, porque, créanme, a pesar de que ya hubieran pasado unas cuantas semanas (Creo que… bah, ¿Para qué me molesto en sacar la cuenta?) desde que me enteré de que era padre, aun no me acostumbraba como tal a la experiencia.

¿Y quién lo haría? Demonios, tenía a dos mocosos que ni sabían cocinar, bueno, yo tampoco… ¡Pero ustedes entienden! Dependían casi totalmente de mí, en lo que era alimentarlos, cuidarlos, llevarlos al colegio, y bueno… recibir apoyo. ¿No me entienden? Pues les explico:

Había tenido que consolar a Michi una tarde que regresó llorando, ¿¡Porque!? ¡Ella no me quiso decir nada! Solo se había deshecho en lágrimas hasta que se durmió, y yo como la propia mula de carga, la había llevado hasta su cama. Después intenté sacarle el por qué había llorado, pero simplemente había sonreído y cambiado de tema, unas quince veces. Tuve que dejar de insistir en el tema.

El otro día Logan había llegado, además que con un ojo morado una cara de perros que parecía querer matar a alguien. Se encerró todo el día en su cuarto, y me enteré por una llamada del colegio que no le había dejado participar en el torneo de Judo, debido a que por ser propenso al desangrado, podía quedar gravemente herido. Ni siquiera supe que decirle a ese crío.

Y no era solo eso, cualquier tontería me las ocultaban, lo consideraban insignificante decírselo a su padre, ¿Por qué no confiaban en mí?

—¿nueve años de ausencia te dice algo? —dijo una voz en mi cabeza, y gruñí, malhumorado.

Vale, lo admito, ser padre no es cosa fácil. Para nada.

Suspiré, mientras me quitaba la ropa y me ponía unos pantalones para dormir. Sonreí. Al menos creía ya estarle agarrado el truco a esto, bueno eso creo, los niños siguen llegando tarde al colegio, y normalmente no es hasta la hora después de la salida que me acuerdo de ellos, pero neh, no soy perfecto.

Me eché a la cama y desde la posición podía mirar la piscina, pensativo.

Gwen llevaba unos tres días sin llamar, cosa rara, pues ella llamaba diario a ver como estaban los niños, y en ocasiones me pedía que se los pasara. Ellos le decían que estaban bien, que estaban felices, comían sano y tenían su tarea a la orden… los había sobornado con galletas para que dijeran eso, claro está.

Ella es otra que está atormentado mi vida. Y no de la manera como pasó en gira mundial o cuando comenzaron nuestros problemas y resolvimos romper. Si no que ahora, Gwen es… más intensa, y más seria; si bien siempre lo había sido, con los niños no permitía el más mínimo descuido, era notorio que le había tomado cariño, pero vamos, se comportaba como si realmente fuera una mamá.

De repente, me quedé paralizado, pensando en aquella posibilidad. Después me relajé.

—Nah, es imposible… Gwen nunca quiso ser madre —reí un poco. Me había enterado de ese detalle cuando mi madre, como siempre tan traumante con las cosas que tuvieran que ver conmigo y mi futuro, le había preguntado a Gwen que para cuando la boda. Mi madre estaba medio loca, ¿Qué puedo decir? Con tal que Gwen gritó que ni loca pensaba casarse, y de paso que no quería tener hijos.

Reí por el recuerdo.

Hablando en serio, no saber noticias de Gwen desde hace tres días me tenía preocupado. Es decir, era como tener ese molesto vecino que te pide todos los días algo prestado (y que nunca te las regresaba para colmo), y que de repente un día no toque tu puerta más. En parte te alivias que deje de molestarte, y por otro lado te preguntas que carajo le pasó.

—Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Duncan —me dije, cerrando los ojos y dándome media vuelta, a punto de dormir, hasta que de repente, sonó el teléfono. Miré el número, y me sorprendí.

Madre, Catherine me va a matar… ¡Me había olvidado completamente de ella! Por cuestión de los críos y demás, hasta había olvidado los planes de invitarla a la casa.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté cortantemente. Por otro lado, ella era la que había armado un berrinche de media hora por haberle plantado el otro día, cuando debía conocer a Logan y Michi. Había intentado llamarla un par de veces, pero ella o había desviado mis llamadas o no respondía mis mensajes.

Catherine merecía un poco de escarmiento, ¿No creen?.

—¿Duncan? —otra más que pregunta aunque ella haya sido la que llamara. Sin embargo no se me antojaba ser sarcástico con ella, porque cuando había pronunciado mi nombre, lo había hecho en ese tono tan sexy que ella sabía que me encantaba— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. —sigue con tus respuestas cortantes, Duncan. No te dejes vencer por un tono erótico. Vamos, tú puedes, tú eres fuerte.

—Que bien que te haya ido bien en tu vida —respondió— ¿Sabes? Yo me he sentido muy sola…

—¿Y a mí qué? —

—Vamos, Duncan… sé que he sido muy mala —respuestas cortantes desquebrajándose en tres, dos, uno…— ¿Pero no crees que ya he pasado mucho tiempo castigada?

Claro, y ahora yo era el malo. Ni que yo fuera el que le hubiera dicho a Catherine que había sido muy muy muy muy mala y que por castigo iba a quedar sin mi presencia. Condenada sea ella, sabía cómo manipularme, y sabía que me gustaba ese juego de dueño-obediente… ey, no me tachen de pervertido, soy adulto, tengo mis mañas.

—¿Y porque crees que debería perdonarte? —Solo le seguiría el juego un rato, para entretenerme. Después me dormiría, pero no antes de una ducha fría.

—¿Por qué te he extrañado mucho? —

—Otro intento, Catherine —le dije, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué me necesitas tanto como yo a ti? —¡Já!

—No me hagas reír —dije, rondando los ojos, como si me pudiera ver.

—¿Por qué quieres sexo apasionado? —¡Din-din-din! Tenemos a una ganadora. Sin embargo, me quedé callado, con curiosidad de cómo reaccionaría mi rubia novia— ¡Duncan!

—Ya, vale, vale —dije, riendo un poco— Te perdono, Catherine.

Cambio de roles de nuevo, ahora ella era la pequeña niña mala. De verdad, amo ese juego.

—Y entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ver? —En eso me levanté, para caminar un poco al borde de la piscina y despejar mi mente. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua y le daba un toque muy especial, casi pasional. Inclusive los malditos mosquitos que me comían vivo todas las noches ayudaban para la ambientación. Sonreí, este lugar era muy romántico.

—¿Haces tiempo que no vas a la piscina, Catherine? —le pregunté, como quien no quería la cosa.

—¿Me vas a llevar a la piscina municipal? —chilló. Rodé los ojos, ¿Qué acaso ni me dejaba terminar la propuesta?

—Algo mucho mejor que eso —dije, sonriendo.

.

Toqué la puerta una par de veces, pero como a los diez segundos nadie me abrió volví a tocar, más fuerte esta vez. Ignorando el timbre, quería tumbar las puertas bajo mis golpes.

—Vaaaaamos, apúrate —dije entre dientes. Tenía todo delicadamente planeado, y si una sola cosa salía, bien podía irme a la mierda. Por cierto, con lo de delicadamente planeado me refería es que antes de dormir había pensado en eso, sin preocuparme en posible consecuencias.

La puerta se abrió, y frente a mí se paró un hombre rechoncho y bajito, con un Sweater verde tipo Ned Flanders, ¡Hasta tenía bigote! Al instante me pregunté si hablaría con el "ijillo" atravesado en cada oración.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó cortantemente. No, se notaba que no era del tipo de vecino al que se le podía abusar en confianza. Que mal…

—Este, vengo a ver a su hijo, Mat. El otro día su pelota cayó en mi jardín y reventó una luz, quisiera hablar con el —mentí rápidamente, pues se notaba desde lejos que el tipo no me iba a dejar pasar en un millón de años.

El hombre frunció el ceño, seguramente molesto con su seguramente hijo (O por lo menos, familiar) Dijo que lo iría a buscar y me cerró la puerta en la cara. Estuve a punto de dejarle caer la puerta a golpes, cuando me relajé. No quería que llamara la policía o algo por el estilo.

En un minuto, más o menos, salió Mat, todo nervioso y con las manos en alto.

—¡Por favor, perdóname! No fue intención lo de la luz… ¡Fue mi hermano! Digo… ¡Mi primo! Exacto, Luis nunca pide las cosas prestadas, seguramente tomo mi balón sin mi permiso y… —¿Qué no podía cerrar la boca? Igualmente, si de verdad hubiera venido aquí por lo del foco de la luz, no le creería ni media palabra.

—Cállate, idiota —le dije, rodando los ojos— tu no rompiste nada, simplemente quería hablar contigo.

Su rostro, primero sorprendido, se puso después rojo.

—¿Y no podías decirle a mi padre algo así? —se quejó— ¡Me ha amenazado con quitarme la mitad de la mesada por seis meses! ¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que algo así ocurre, y él ya está harto de que los vecino vengan quejándose, la última vez me prometió que me pondría a trabajar para que yo pagara…

Una pregunta: ¿A quién demonios le interesaba eso? A mí no, por supuesto.

—Te recuerdo que en parte fue verdad, pues me golpeaste con él la primera vez que no vimos —le callé la boca con eso. Mat bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado— Bueno, hablaré con tu padre de que no fuiste tú, pero necesito un favor.

¿Qué puedo decir? Necesitaba a mi futuro cómplice feliz y contento para que accediera y cumpliera de buena gana. Además, tan poco lo iba a dejar morir, por tan mal que me cayera.

Mat me miró, ladeando la cabeza. De repente abrió los ojos, como adivinando que era lo que yo quería. Miró hacia dentro de su casa, y salió, para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Ya totalmente solos, me miró.

—Vale, dos pregunta: ¿Quién va a entrar? ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? —preguntó directamente. Bueno, a lo mejor no era tan idiota como yo pensaba.

—Es mi no… no… amiga —joder, ¿Soy alérgico a la palabra novia o qué? Igual, Mat se rió al escuchar mi pobre elección de palabras, rodé los ojos y fui directo al grano— mañana, a las seis de la tarde. Necesito que entretengas a Michi y a Logan.

Mat se cruzó de brazos y miró el techo del porche, pensativo. Realmente esperaba que dijera que sí, mejor dicho: Mas le valía que dijera que sí.

—Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo… no es la primera vez que entretengo al par de demonios hasta el día siguiente, de todos modos —se encogió de hombros— puedo decirle a mis padres, y se quedarían más o menos hasta las doce que me quedo a jugar videojuegos con ellos… ¿Te parece?

A ver, desde la siete hasta las doce eran unas cinco horas con Catherine. Mmmm…

—Mejor que de los videojuegos sea desde la cuatro de la tarde, para que me dé tiempo de que Catherine venga y se vaya tranquila —dije, asintiendo. Luego sonreí— Creo que a la final me vas a servir de algo, mocoso.

Él sonrió, pero con desafío.

—Soy más listo de lo que crees, solo que me conviene hacerme el idiota —ok, había subestimado al chico. Debía tratarlo bien más seguido, me convenía tenerlo de mi lado.

.

—¿Qué Mat tiene Destrucción VII? —preguntó Logan, sorprendido junto con Michi— ¡De acuerdo, voy para allá!

Menos mal que había hecho uso de mi dinero (MI dinero, solo MIO) y le había comprado ese juego a Mat, como pago por sus servicios, porque la verdad le había estado insistiendo al par de chicos que fueran a casa de él, pero ni todas las amenazas del mundo habían servido para que ellos despegaran sus traseros del sofá de sala, donde habían estado viendo televisión todo el día.

—¡Yo quiero ir! —dijo Michi, levantándose como un rayo, y caminando hacia su cuarto— ¡Y quiero ser el primer control!

—¡De eso nada! —gritó Logan, desde el sofá. Sonreí maléficamente pues mi plan estaba funcionando. En eso, Logan me miró— quita esa cara, viejo, me asustas.

Quince minutos después, estaba llevando al par de chicos hasta la puerta de la casa de Mat, como buen padre que era.

—_Vamos Duncan, ya pronto te libraras de ellos y disfrutaras de la dulce, dulce, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulce compañía de Catherine _—pensaba, feliz de la vida.

Dejé a los chicos con Mat, que, cuando ni Michi ni logan me estaban viendo, me guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice. Yo rodé los ojos.

En media hora llegó Catherine, en su auto de segunda mano pero bien cuidado. Se quedó sorprendida al ver la casa de donde yo la saludaba, creo que no se esperaba que fuera tan perfecto, o quizá pensaba que era mentira lo de la piscina, de todas maneras, era divertido ver su cara.

—¿Sorprendida? —le pregunté, arqueando una ceja. Después de unos minutos de estar con la boca abierta y esa mirada de absorta, pareció volver en sí. Pestañeó un par de veces, me miró con una sonrisa sensual y se sacudió su cabello rubio, en un movimiento que siempre me agradaba.

—Me encanta —respondió, volviendo a hacer ese movimiento con las pestañas. El ver como sus ojos azules desaparecía y aparecían al rápido movimiento de sus parpados me distraía a tal nivel de dejar de pensar en lo que… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Nah, olvídenlo.

Total, que ofrecí mi mano en falso gesto caballeroso, realmente odiaba ser así, pero, ¿Qué puedo decir? A Catherine le gustaba, y me convenía tenerla de buen humor, de muuuuuuuuuy buen humor. Con una sonrisa, tomó mi mano, y caminamos como una pareja normal hacia una casa de mil y una comodidades y que yo no pagaba ni la cuenta de la luz.

La tarde fue bastante _normal_. Con Catherine… Woah, su nombre sí que es largo, pero bueno, ¿Qué hacerle? Hace tiempo que me había quitado la manía de ponerles sobrenombres a las mujeres; bueno, vuelvo al tema. Con Catherine no había mucho que hablar, que no fuera conversaciones calientes o un muy ligero coqueteo que no podía tornarse a modo de broma, porque si no, se ofendía y se quedaba callada. Así que en vez de hablar de cualquier tema en particular, nos conformamos con ver una película en silencio, bueno el silencio que hay entre una pareja al ver una película, léase como besarse cada cinco minutos y meterse mano.

Después de eso nadamos en la piscina un rato, que gracia a no sé quién, se limpiaba automáticamente, porque si era por mí, esa cosa se hubiera convertido desde hace un tiempo en un mar de moho verde y bacterias. Como es natural, lo que era un inocente y simple chapuzón a media tarde se convirtió en algo más, y bueno, lo admito, eso de inocente no tenía nada.

Al final, terminamos en mi cuarto, medio vestidos y viendo el paisaje que nos ofrecía la piscina, donde, otra vez los moquitos que me comían vivo casi todas las noche ahora volaba encima del agua, dándole un toque especial. Algo de bueno tenía que tener esos chupadores de sangre.

Vaya que tengo suerte, casi era la velada perfecta.

—¿Duncan, hemos tenido alguna vez sexo en un sofá-cama? —preguntó Catherine, mientras se acercaba para besarme.

—Ahora sí que se está convirtiendo en la noche perfecta —pensé. Mientras le devolvía el beso y me posaba encima de ella.

Después de todo, ambos quedamos agotados y listos para dormir más o menos, hasta el amanecer. Ignoré el hecho de que tenía el hambre de mil demonios y que tenía que quedarme en la cama abrazando a la rubia, porque como toda mujer, necesitaba sentirse segura después de tener sexo… o eso creía yo, porque no entendía el porque la gente se abrazaba después de la faena, estando todos sudados y eso.

Cerré los ojos e ignoré el molesto pitido del celular, que me indicaba que me había llegado un mensaje.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, eso creo yo, porque estaba más dormido que despierto, la bomba estalló.

Primeo fue un grito femenino y bastante aguado que casi me reventó los oídos, después otro gritito más, y luego un claro "¿Catherine?" que me hizo recordar que mí no-novia seguía en la casa. Me volteó, queriendo volverme a dormir cuando me di cuenta, de que, aparte de mí, nadie conocía a Catherine por aquí, ¿Cómo era posible que conociera su nombre? Y pensando bien la situación, ¿No se suponía que la casa estaba vacía?

—¡MIERDA! —abrí los ojos de par en par, y al quererme incorporar con tanta rapidez, rodé y me caí de la cama. No le hice caso al dolor, y esperando que fuera Mat quien hubiera dicho el nombre de ella, corría hacia donde se había escuchado el primer y delirante grito.

Apenas entré a la cocina, me resbalé con la leche derramada en el suelo, al parecer, alguien se le había caído el pote. Levanté la cara para ver al genio que ni se había dignado al recogerlo, y me quedé de piedra.

—¿Qué se supones que haces aquí? —preguntaba Logan, con la misma expresión que yo, es decir, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras veía a una Catherine blanca como la cala, retrocediendo paso tras paso y sin saber que decir.

—yo, Logan… —¿Cómo demonios sabía su nombre? ¡En primer lugar ni los niños debían de estar aquí! En eso, le eché un mirada al reloj de la cocina, sorprendido de ver que la guja pequeña estaba entre el tres, y no de la tarde precisamente; una vez más se me había olvidado recoger a los niños.

En eso Michi, que también estaba bastante pálida pero que no intervenía en la, se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me miró con sus ojito y con voz queda, preguntó:

—Papá, ¿Sabes quién es ella? —

—¿Papá? —Catherine salió de su aletargo y me miró fijamente, esperando una explicación.

Tragué seco, y como pude, me levanté intentando mantener el poco orgullo que me quedaba. Miré a los gemelos, y después a Catherine, una y otra vez, la verdad es que quería salir huyendo de aquí. Por fortuna, mi cerebro parecía entrar en funcionamiento otra vez, y el Duncan experto en mentiras salió a la luz.

—Bien, esto se los iba a explicar más adelante… —intenté recordar lo que me había dicho mi padre cuando me había dado la noticia que se iba a separar de mamá— La cuestión es que, Catherine es una amiga desde hace tiempo y…

—¿Amiga? —preguntó Catherine, que su nombre fuera tan largo no me ayudaba en esos momentos…

—¿Y ustedes de que la conocen? —no pude evitar preguntar directamente, al par de niños. Michi aún se hallaba desconcertada, y no despegaba su mirada de Catherine, mientras tanto, Logan me miraba fijamente, con una mirada que no supe identificar.

—…Catherine fue una de nuestras primeras niñeras —ah, ahora tenía más sentido la cosa.

—_Mierda_ —me dije nuevamente, a sabiendas lo que la palabra niñera implicaba para eso dos.

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el capitulo 8 bastante... ¿Calenton? Bueno, ya sabemos que Duncan siempre ha sido pervertido (¡No lo neguemos!) y con su novia, no iban a jugar cartas precisamente xD Por eso, di varias indirectas tanto implícitas como explicitas A lo mejor quisieron vomitar con la aptitud de ella, bueno, yo en partes del capítulos también quise hacerlo, pero admito, que me gustó escribir un poco como es la relación de Catherine y Duncan... pero lo que mas me gustó, fue la ultima parte...**

**Pregunta: **

**¿Alguien se esperaba aquella ultima parte? ¿Que Catherine tuviera algún tipo de relacion con Michi y Logan? Creo que no xD Para ser sincera al principio no iba a ser aí, pero me vi una capitulo de two half men, donde Charlie estaba saliendo con la maestra de Jake, una situación bastante divertida que me inspiró para esto xD**

**En el siguiente capitulo, que no sé como se llamará, veremos la consecuencia de la "misión fallida" de Duncan, es decir, no crean que pasó todo eso y cada quien se fue a dormir deseándose as buenas noches xDDD No, a DUncan le toca una bueeeeeeeeeeeeena xD**

**os vemos en el otro cap, o mas cerca, en otro de mis muchos fics de TDI ;)**


End file.
